Nobody's Angel
by Angel Taisha
Summary: COMPLETE: Can Rikku find love again after having her heart broken? Will she even want to? Rikku X Gippal? Rikku X Baralai? Rikku X Nobody? [to find out possible coupling you have to read cause I'm not telling!]
1. Separate Ways

**Chapter 1: Separate Ways**

Evening was paying its nightly visit to Luca. Merchants packed up their carts for the day, eager to get home to their loved ones. The store lights illuminated the plaza, morphing it into another town altogether. The nightlife was awakening, and partygoers were eager to drink and dance the night away in one the many clubs that seized the town when the day was through. Some were out dressed to the nines, probably out looking for a new romance or maybe a one-night stand. For the many couples beginning their journeys together that night, it seemed an Al Bhed couple, as they sat on a bench facing the water were reaching the end of theirs.

"We are _so_ finished Rikku!" He spat at her, disgust dripping from within his voice. His one eyed glare could have killed her instantly had it been a weapon. Fighting back the swell of tears she could feel building in her eyes, she stood up from the rusty bench they shared and with her hands defiantly to her hips, dealt him a glare of her own.

"E fyhd du ghuf fro!" (I want to know why) She pleaded, retreating to the railing that bordered the tides below. Rikku pressed her back to its cold, steel surface, waiting for him to reveal his reason for wanting to end their relationship. Her blonde hair blew from behind into her face, causing her much discomfort. She furiously pulled the free-flying hairs away, eventually giving up on them in frustration and turning against the wind. Her back was now to him and she let her tears fall of their own accord into the salty sea below.

Gippal relieved himself from the bench and crept up towards Rikku. He placed his hands on the railing, encasing her between his arms; he was so close she could feel him breathing down her neck. She restrained herself from turning around, she couldn't bear to look at him now; he had been so cold towards her. Still, him being so near made her body tremble and her skin hot with desire. It had always been that way for her, she couldn't resist him even at his worst.

He cut through their silence with a whisper.

"E's Cunno, Rikku." (I'm sorry) he breathed into her ear. "You're just too much of a child. I need someone who's…you know, more mature." He pushed himself off the railing freeing Rikku from his arms' grasp.

Rikku turned around and knuckled away her tears. She perused Gippal, hurt and confused. Her scarf danced with the wind in front of her, just touching Gippal's chest.

"Well, if that's not the pot calling the kettle black!" She retorted snottily, but quickly recoiling into a more disconsolate demeanor. " I helped to save Spira twice, Gippal. How am I not mature? Could a child have done what I did? And what of the countless times we've made love? No child could ever satisfy you the way I do, and you know it!" Her body quivered, her hands frozen to her sides as her glare persisted on the young man before her. Biting her lower lip feverishly and looking away, Rikku asked him the question she was hesitant to.

"Is it someone else?" she queried, eyeing the concrete beneath her feet as if fascinated by it suddenly.

Gippal strode back over to the railing and leaned into it with his elbows. He sighed as he stared out into the never-ending sea, the answer he had wasn't a positive one. He turned around to face her, prominent guilt in his eye.

"Yeah. There is someone else." He responded soberly, leaning his right foot onto the middle railing. The impact of his boot shook the bars all the way down the plaza. The townies leaning on it down the way felt the vibration and looked to see the source of it, scowling in annoyance. He paid them no mind, continuing with his view of the water.

She marched over to where he was and seizing his shoulder, forced him to face her. She stared at him for a moment and he beheld her in shock at the nerve of the move she just made. Gippal awaited the inevitable question that would come from those lips he once loved to kiss with uneasiness.

"Who is she?" she wondered. "Do I know her?" Like it made any difference. It wouldn't change the fact that she was losing him, but maybe just knowing who it was would help her in some way deal with this whole mess.

He put his back to the railing, feeling the coldness shoot through him mercilessly. He averted _his_ eye to the concrete now; it was _his_ turn to be fascinated by it. He couldn't look her in the eyes. Indeed she did know whom it was he was interested in, and he wasn't sure how she would take it if he told her. He stood there silently contemplating the right words, although he knew there weren't any. Not for this situation, not this time.

"Well, Gippal, are you going to tell me or what?" Rikku demanded after his pregnant pause, her arms to her chest as she eyed him inquisitively. She tapped her boot impatiently; the stomping sound amplified in Gippal's skull until it seemed to be the only thing he could hear. He couldn't take another moment, he breathed in as hard as he could, exhaling his answer.

"Paine. I'm seeing Paine." He slid down the railing until his knees were parallel to his head, which he buried into them shamefully. He wrapped his arms around his knees, hoping he would just disappear into nothing. He could sense she was still standing there, her presence obvious only by the deep, angered breathing emanating from her mouth. After another period of suspended activity between the two, Gippal emerged from his knee cocoon and looked up at her.

Rikku wasn't looking at him; her eyes just gazed vacantly into the air. This wasn't good. Paine was her best friend; they defeated Vegnagun together and brought never-ending peace to Spira.

"_How could this have happened?"_ Rikku thought to herself, standing there solid as stone. "_Why didn't I see this coming?"_ She was afraid to move, embarrassed by the fact that she was getting dumped, and her best friend had stolen her boyfriend's heart from right under her nose. Rikku rubbed her arms, causing goose bumps to form colonies on them from the chill in the air. Her eyes began to sting; she could feel the swells coming from the ducts that secured them beginning to emerge.

She closed her eyes_. "I don't want to cry, I don't want to cry."_ She chanted rhythmically to herself, hoping that would stop them from streaming down her ever-flushing face. Rikku didn't want to give Gippal the satisfaction of seeing her upset with his revelation. Managing to stifle the tears, she stared back at him and rubbed her cheeks trying to get her face back to its normal color. He still didn't move, he braced himself for her response, expecting her to scream, but she didn't. Rikku just breathed deeply and blinked her eyes as she began to speak.

"Well, there isn't much I can do, you've made your choice." Rikku reasoned, sad but sternly. She didn't want him to think she was _totally_ ok with this. No girl in her right mind would be, but there _is_ such a thing as 'saving face' and Rikku wanted to salvage as much of it as possible. Gippal didn't have a response; he just sat there silent. He couldn't deny that it _was_ what he wanted, but that didn't mean he stopped loving Rikku right then and there.

He pushed himself up to his feet and walked up to Rikku who was facing the other way with her hands folded, and wrapped his arms around her. Glancing at him from the side she tried to wriggle free, but his grip was too tight.

"Fryd yna oui tuehk, Gippal, mad ku uv sa! (What are you doing, Gippal, let go of me)!" She pleaded as he held her, but he wouldn't budge. His chin nestled in her shoulder as she continued to try to escape his embrace.

"Please, you're making this harder for me, let me go now!" The tears broke free of their bonds and she began to sob hysterically. Townspeople began staring at the two as they stood there. Gippal glared at them angrily and shouted for them to mind their own business, which they did, scattering like pyre flies released from a dead fiend. When he finally let go of her, a tear fell from his own eye and he lowered his head. Rikku lost her balance and stumbled to the ground, colliding with the cold pavement below. Pulling her knees into her chest she continued to cry, stuttering sobs between shallow breaths.

Gippal knelt down beside her and paused. He wasn't sure what to do with her, he wanted to hold her, but he knew the last thing she wanted was for him to touch her. He brought his head to his bent knee and sobbed a little himself.

"I'm really sorry, Rikku." He cried, sitting beside her on the pavement. "I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me." His shoulders trembled wearily as his crying transformed into full out sobs. Rikku lifted her head; her tears glistened from the light of the streetlamps and she looked at Gippal pitifully. Reluctant to show him any compassion at first, she resolved to put her arm around him anyway.

"I know you didn't." She cooed, crunching him into her as he continued to cry. They sat there for a moment, the wind whipping around them, causing her to shiver slightly. After all, she _was_ clad only in her dress sphere and let's face it, there isn't much to it.

Gippal raised his head up and she did the same. They looked at each other and sighed somberly. He could see the hurt in his now ex girlfriend's eyes knowing full well he was the cause of it, one thing he never wanted to be held responsible for. Rikku glanced at him quickly and turned away even faster, clearing her throat.

"You love her?" She asked quietly, still looking the other way. He breathed another heavy sigh and said nothing. Rikku looked over at him sadly. The lack of response on his part was answer enough for her and she promptly stood up. She threw her hand down in his direction and he grasped it firmly as she pulled him to his feet as well. Both proceeded to wipe themselves off and stood there awkwardly for a brief moment before Gippal spoke.

"I guess this is it then?" He asked, putting a hand to the back of his head. Rikku folded her arms behind her as she swayed back and forth like an old rocker on the balls of her feet; the awkward feeling between them growing at a rapid pace.

"Yeah, I should get going." She said, staring at her boots. "You don't want to keep Paine waiting. You better go yourself." Rikku's voice cracked with the last expression.

Gippal was about to turn and walk away when she spoke again, the words escaped her lips in a barely audible tone. He heard her though. She used to talk like that late at night when they lie side by side during happier times. He turned around, the cold breeze piercing his lips and smacking him in the face.

"Can I hug you just one more time, please?" Rikku pleaded, her back was to him, the wind continued to whip her braids in every direction. She didn't want him to see her cry again if he denied her this last request. However, he embraced her willingly, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. After first resisting, Rikku finally wrapped her arms around him as well. She wanted to get just one more feel of what it was like to be in his arms before he was out of her life forever. A few minutes later, he let her go and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye" he whispered into her ear. Rikku just stood there, her arms to her sides as he walked away from her, disappearing into the endless crowd of people.

Another group of passersby gathered around her and looked on sympathetically. Rikku wiped what tears were left on her face and smiled at them, her hand tousled her blonde braids carelessly.

"I'm fine." She assured them, the smile growing bigger. "It wasn't working out anyway. Now I'm going to have myself a little celebration because I'm _free_!"

She jumped up into the air triumphantly and headed to the nearest club. "Drinking and dancing is what I'm going to be doing tonight! Watch out Luca, Rikku is here and she's going to paint the town _red_!"


	2. Drunk Sincerity

Thank you for all the very kind reviews; they are greatly appreciated, really.

I own nothing.

**Chapter 2: Drunk Sincerity**

The moon hung like a mirror ball in the night sky, its light bounced off of the water and on the statues in the plaza as Rikku stood there, contemplating where she was going to drown her sorrows. Each place had its own flavor or personality, and she was trying to figure out what hers would be for the evening.

"Hmm…" She pondered, tapping her lip with her right index finger thoughtfully. "Which place, which place…?" Rikku looked to her left at the first club. It was surrounded by young teens, each one trying to look cooler than the other. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ugh, posers. So not going there." She thought, averting her gaze to the next club in front of her. This one had some older types, dressed sharply in tailored suits and evening gowns flashing credit cards and Gil to bribe the bouncers with for entrance. She wrinkled her brow in dismay and stuck out her tongue.

"Tired old people with tired old gil…I don't even make enough to stand outside of that place. Hey…what about this one?" She glanced over to her right, A club that seemed to be pretty happening. The patrons appeared laid back and mostly her age; this could be the place she was looking for. The wind fondled her scarf as she ran over to the club with newly gained enthusiasm, eager to get her evening going.

People stood along side her at the entryway, all waiting to get inside to dance, drink or perhaps both. Rikku walked up to the bouncer and flashed her Spiran ID card: She was finally twenty-one and ready to experience the nightlife legally. He glanced at the card quickly and handed it back to her, nodding his permission for her to enter.

Bass pumped throughout the place, vibrating in her chest as she exercised her power of vision around the vicinity, soaking up the atmosphere like a sponge. The mixture of cigarette smoke, cheap cologne and stale perfume permeated her nose and blanketed the room in a haze. Rikku marched up to the bar and slammed her hand down on it; twenty Gil was left in its wake.

"I'd like Vodka with a splash of orange juice please." She ordered with ease. She'd been practicing on the Celsius with Barkeep and now the fruits of her labor were going to pay off. The Bartender wiped a small glass with a ragged cloth, mentally noting the order. He turned around to the bottles of liquor and back to Rikku.

"What kind of Vodka would you like?" He asked, placing the newly cleaned glass on the bar. She scanned the bottles, curling her lip in thought. There were so many kinds; she remembered the bottle on the Celsius was clear with red writing embossed on it so she looked for that one. Sure enough, Rikku saw it and pointed in its direction.

"I'll take that one," Rikku answered. "The Absolut." The bartender took the bottle from the shelf and stared at it for a second, and then he glanced at her questionably before eyeing the bottle again. Rikku looked back at him, a little irritation showing on her face.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, her elbow on the bar, a hand to her chin, as the other hand tapped impatiently. He opened the bottle and poured a shot worth of the contents into a glass.

"Nope. Just that this is some pretty potent stuff. A hundred proof." He said, mixing the liquid with the orange juice tactfully. "Enjoy!" he uttered as he pocketed the money and headed down the opposite end of the bar to serve other patrons.

Holding the glass with her left hand, the condensation felt cold against her palm as she stirred the drink with the straws in the other. She pursed her lips and sucked up more than half the glass in a second.

"Whoa, that's strong!" Rikku exclaimed, shaking her head and squinting her eyes as she swallowed. She could feel the acid of the orange juice burn down her throat to her stomach, but the feeling was short lived, and she continued to inhale the rest of the glass that instant.

"Another please, and less orange juice this time!" Rikku demanded, placing the empty glass down in front of her and slapping down more Gil. He made the drink and handed it to her. She pounded that one as well, and she began to feel pretty good. With her treasured drink, she spun around in her stool towards the dance floor, gazing at the dancers.

Most of them were scantily clad girls, wearing clothes that were just a smidge too small for their frames. She found it hysterical that they were so serious as they gyrated to the hypnotizing beats like a panel of judges was rating them, when in reality the only ones looking were scraggly looking guys. She hopped off the security of the barstool and found a spot of her own to dance on the floor.

The music pulsed through her veins, causing her body to move on its own. She knew she was the prettiest one there and any attention the other girls were getting at that time was shifted away from them and on to her. Her hips moved side to side in time with the beats and she smiled as she did so. She had no one to impress, she just wanted to have a good time and forget her troubles for a while.

"You can have anything on Spira you need, anything that breathes you can surely still its wings. You can have anything on Spira you see, anything on Spira you need, but me." Rikku belted at the top of her lungs, the lights flashing on her body as she moved, her arms flailing and her head swaying back and forth. Girls danced along side of her hoping some of her enthusiasm and sex appeal would somehow rub off on them, but the guys just pushed them aside like they weren't even standing there to dance with Rikku.

After the song was over Rikku retreated back to her barstool and ordered another drink. A slow song came on and several admirers asked her to dance but she politely said no.

"I really want to finish this!" She said nicely to them, continuing to gulp the contents of the glass hastily. She began to feel dizzy but she pretended not to notice.

"WOO HOO!" she screamed as another fast song came on. This time she flew off the barstool and into the middle of the crowded dance floor, grabbing some guy right out of another girl's arms, leading him out with her. The guy put his hands on her waist and they rocked side to side; her hair was flipping in his face, the beads whacking him repeatedly. He didn't seem to care though, he just kept dancing with her as they laughed and carried on.

Rikku was enjoying her moment when a hand grabbed her shoulder harshly. Turning around to face the source, it turned out to be the dancer's date; her hands were to her bare hips and hate burned in her eyes. Rikku stood there, allowing her "beer muscles" to take over, and she shot the girl an equally piercing glare.

"What do you want?" Rikku snapped, grabbing the girl's arm and removing it from her shoulder as if she were discarding a piece of trash. The girl recoiled her hand sharply and rolled her eyes at Rikku.

"That's my man you grabbed to dance with." She retorted nastily, her eyes squinting angrily. Rikku just stood there laughing in the girl's face before turning around and walking away. The girl didn't appreciate that and grabbed Rikku's shoulder again, pulling her back towards her.

"Don't you touch me you big fat…thing!" Rikku chided, pushing the girl hard into some unsuspecting dancers. She tumbled to the ground; the thud she made was masked by the loud music. She stood up quickly and shot toward Rikku at full speed. The two collapsed to the floor, the girl on top of Rikku, straddling the Al-Bhed, pinning her arms down beside her. That just pissed Rikku off even more so she spat in her face.

"Ewww.." the girl exclaimed, wiping the saliva dripping off her nose in distaste. Rikku grabbed the girl by the neck and tossed her off with ease. There was a crowd of people around them now, cheering them on and chanting: 'fight! Fight! Fight!' as the two continued to take turns pounding each other mercilessly.

Meanwhile, there was a young man sitting with his back to the chaos at the bar, privately nursing a beer. He heard the commotion and promptly spun his stool around to get a glimpse of the action. His jaw dropped at the sight before him and he quickly detached himself from the seat and headed toward the brawling girls.

He separated the two and held them apart with his arms. He stared at Rikku, who was wobbling and trying to focus on the interrupter. She opened her eyes wider and focused her attention on his face with contempt for butting in.

"Hey…" she began, pointing a drunken finger in his face- "You two better just leave right now, because her and me…well, were fighting for no real reason and we don't need you guys interrupting. So scram!" At this point, her dance partner grabbed the girl and dragged her away leaving the young man with Rikku. A bouncer pushed his way through the onlookers until he reached Rikku and grabbed her by the arm.

"You're out of here!" he shouted at her, dragging her through the barricade of people. The young man grabbed her other arm and pulled her towards him out of the bouncer's grasp. The bouncer spun around and looked at the man; angry at the actions he just took.

"What are you doing? She's gotta go!" the bouncer said to the young man curtly. The man glared back at the bouncer, holding a very drunk Rikku up with both his arms now. She plopped her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm taking her out of here, so keep your hands off!" He informed the bouncer, and with that, he made his way to the door, slinging Rikku over his shoulder. She hung over his back with a hand to her head.

"Ohhh…I don't feel so good." She exclaimed, her face turning greener than her eyes. The man just kept walking with hopes that the fresh air would help her to feel better. He made his way to the Luca pier quickly and they boarded the next ferry to Kilika.

**---Kilika---**

The water splashed sporadically on and off of the docks that bordered Kilika. The air was cold and biting, causing frost to develop on the edges of the planks and boats that were docked there. Crickets were performing their nightly symphony, embellishing the area with their soothing song. He opened the door to his house and turned on his living room light. Rikku put a hand over her eyes and groaned.

"Too bright, can't see." She whined as she plopped on the couch, her feet dangling off the side. The young man walked into his kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and some aspirins he had in a bottle on the counter. He poured water in the glass and sauntered over to the passed out article on his velvet couch, propped her up, and handed her the glass and the aspirin.

"You need to take this." He said to her softly. "If you don't, you'll live to regret it in the morning." He ran his hands up and down her back in a calming manner as she downed the aspirin and water. She looked over at him and tried to sharpen her view of him, but she was still too drunk and continued to see double. He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he asked her a question.

"Does Gippal know you were out all night?" He scanned her face for an answer, but she was unresponsive. Finally, she broke the silence and looked to the floor, sighing heavily.

"He dumped me tonight." Rikku replied, clutching the glass with both hands as it rested between her knees. Tears were making their way down her face again. He wiped them off tenderly and embraced her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, continuing to hold her. Rikku sobbed in his shoulder for a brief moment before sitting up and wiping her face with a free hand. She crossed her legs and sat herself upright, out of his grasp.

"That's ok." Was her reply. "I'll get over it. I guess this was the wrong way to go about dealing with it, huh?" her face flushed and her eyes closed as she leaned her head against the arm of the couch.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the hallway. Pictures of Bevelle and the Macalania Woods hung on the walls as he neared the bedroom to the right. Tossing the stray pillows off the side and onto the wooden floor, he pulled the maroon bedspread down and sat Rikku on the bed. Removing her boots, he settled them by the bedside table. Then, grabbing her shoulders gingerly, he laid her down and pulled the covers over top her. As he headed for the door, he switched off the light and exited the room.

Rikku called out to the young man one last time.

"What is it?" He asked, his head now in the doorway.

The light from the hallway transformed him into a shadow to her eyes.

"Baralai, I just wanted to thank you for taking good care of me tonight." And she surrendered her head to the pillow, drifting off to sleep finally.


	3. So Sad to Say

**Chapter 3: So Sad to Say**

The morning was like any other in Kilika. A menagerie of birds in the forest introduced the sun to the town with their enchanting melodies. Its rays, a rainbow-like play of colors, crept through the bedroom window in silence blanketing the room brightly. Rikku slept soundly on her back, her hair tossed haphazardly over the pile of oversized pillows. Hogging up the entire bed, Rikku's arms were outstretched and her mouth agape; a small trickle of drool escaped out of the corner of it, splashing the edge of a pillow that had been soaked by previous drops.

As the morning progressed, the sun morphed into a spotlight for a night game in Luca, fixating its beam right on the snoring girl's face. In reaction to the bright light, Rikku covered her head with the pillow and waited for her eyes to adjust properly.

Emerging from the comforting darkness of the pillow, she gazed up at the ceiling, not seeing the familiar cracks and holes she was used to seeing in her bedroom in Djose. She sat up abruptly and looked around the room, recognizing nothing and growing increasingly scared. Her eyes met with a photo sitting on the bedside table to the right of her. It was a picture of Baralai and Paine from one of the many bonfires they've thrown since the defeat of Vegnagun three years previous. Pangs of fear shot through her body as she tried to piece together the events from the night before. She put a hand to her head, it pounded in quick pulses from her temples to her brain and she groaned in distress.

"What am I doing in this room?" Rikku asked herself, clenching the wrinkled sheets and comforter she was wrapped up in. Looking down at her body, Rikku heaved a sigh of relief at the fact she still had her clothes from last night on.

"I'm clothed at least, but whose room is this? Paine's?" She scanned the room to see if anything belonged to the former gull wing. "Poopie, I don't see anything that looks even remotely like Paine's." It was then she noticed an item thrown randomly over a chair in the corner: a robe that looked like it belonged to someone from the temple in Bevelle. Rikku let out a shrill scream thinking about all of the possibilities from the night before.

From outside the door, Rikku heard the sound of a pan drop, and metal meeting the floor with a loud crash. She then heard footsteps hurriedly making their way towards the room she was in. The knob turned slowly, and Baralai stuck his head in with his eyes closed.

"Are you decent?" he asked, retracting his head behind the door safely like a turtle escaping from a predator.

Rikku bundled up the blankets close to her and called for him to come in. He stood in the doorway, fidgeting and looking concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Baralai inquired, his cheeks a little red from the vision of Rikku sitting in his bed. He was wearing his praetor's robe but he had a blue apron over top it, with several stains embellished on it from the contents of the pan he dropped. She was a little embarrassed as well, and she habitually bit her lip and looked to the floor. She was afraid to ask him what happened the night before, but she knew she would feel much better if she did.

Rikku patted the messy blankets inviting Baralai to sit down next to her. He treaded nervously toward the king sized bed and reluctantly sat down, but at the very edge. He looked at her in wonder at what she was thinking just then. Before he could ask, she spoke up finally, her hands to her face as she rubbed it awkwardly.

"What happened last night?" She asked, her fingers making a space for her eyes to peer out from her hands. "Did we...?"

She could swear he turned albino in that instant; his face whitened like he'd seen Shuyin all over again. Standing up quickly, Baralai lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. The apron ended up covering his head, and his legs were up in the air, flailing helplessly. Rikku let out a hearty chuckle, breaking up the tense mood that had just invited itself into the room. All Baralai could do was put a hand to his head in embarrassment and laugh along with her.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Rikku giggled as she climbed out of bed to help Baralai to his feet. He took her hand and she propelled him upward. Straightening himself out and patting the apron back down, Baralai smiled at her.

"Sorry." He said, his cheeks finally returning to their normal fawn-like color. "Do you want breakfast? I made you some pancakes and bacon and eggs. Do you like toast? Cause I can prepare some for you if you'd like." His hands trembled as he babbled incessantly. Rikku put a hand to his shoulder in an assuring fashion.

"Calm down, breathe Baralai." She laughed, trying to ease his tension in some way. Rikku smiled at him warmly, her eyes searching his for any kind of reaction. Taking a deep breath, Baralai finally seemed relaxed. "I'd love some breakfast, and you can fill me in on what went on last night, K?" The two headed for the door; Baralai leading with Rikku close behind him, looking around his living room.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Rikku sat on one of the steel padded chairs in front of the matching steel and glass panel table. Meanwhile, Baralai went over to the stove and prepared plates for both of them, throwing a little of everything onto each one. The coffee pot bubbled as he took it off of the range, and he poured some of the brew into a couple of mugs. Rikku licked her lips hungrily at the appetizing food in front of her, grabbing a fork and knife from the napkin to her right. She clutched the black mug with both hands, gulping the coffee as if it were water from the Holy Grail itself, all the while sighing and rolling her eyes with content.

"Oh, I just _love_ coffee." She said in a dreamlike tone, enjoying every drop it seemed. Rikku then got right to the point. "So, how did I end up with you last night?" Her elbows rested on the table, her mug was in both hands; her lips sat at the edge of it as she eyed him curiously.

Baralai wiped his lips with his napkin and placing it on the table, sighed and started to explain about the brawl and her breakup with Gippal. With every word out of his mouth, Rikku's face sunk suddenly, losing the bright spunk he'd just witnessed seconds before. She put the mug on the table and looked at her host sadly.

"Now I remember. Actually, I just remember the breakup. Everything else is kinda fuzzy. How are _you_ holding up anyway?" Rikku pitched, her gaze probing him for an answer. Instead, he looked at her confused as he took a swig of his cream and sugared coffee.

"What do you mean, Rikku? I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He wondered, putting his mug to the table, leaning in towards her.

Rikku sat mute for a moment when it hit her. _"He really doesn't know yet."_ The silence was deafening to Baralai and his curiosity grew like an unwanted weed on a flawless front lawn. He couldn't read her expression exactly, but he knew something was up. She had knowledge of something he wasn't aware of and he wanted to know what it was.

"What is it Rikku? Do you know something I don't?" His voice cracked as he shifted in his seat suddenly becoming uneasy. Rikku stood up and headed for the living room and waved at him to follow her.

"You need to come over here and sit down with me." She commanded as she sank into the comfy couch, her elbow leaned on the arm, and she nestled her head onto her palm. Baralai pushed the chair from the table and stood up, grabbing his coffee mug. He walked over to the armchair and sat down, crossing his left leg over his right as he leaned on his right arm resting his chin on his palm as well.

"This isn't good, is it?" he asked, growing even more nervous than before. Rikku moved to the edge of the couch that met with the armchair Baralai was sitting in. Letting out a stressed out sigh, she started to tell him what she knew.

"Do you know why Gippal broke up with me?" Rikku asked him, sitting on her knees making herself comfortable. Baralai shook his head no.

She continued.

"He's seeing someone." She said anxiously. "Someone you know and love very much." With those words, Baralai tensed up again, knowing exactly whom she was talking about. He couldn't believe it though, it wasn't registering the way it should have and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait a minute," Baralai said, standing up and pacing the living room like a caged couerl. "You don't mean...She wouldn't...would she? Would they?" He was babbling again, rubbing his forehead with his right hand: the way he always got when something or someone made him uncomfortable and this was no exception. Baralai was extremely uneasy at this point, and Rikku couldn't think of anything positive to say.

"I couldn't believe it myself, Baralai." She said, plainly. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you. I thought maybe she'd already talked to you, but it seems they acted first and reacted later." She stood up and walked over to Baralai, extending her arms out to hug him. He was too shocked to really reciprocate, and his arms froze to his sides. Eventually though, he made his way back to the armchair and sat down, his elbows to his legs and head in his hands. Rikku walked over to the side of the armchair and placed a hand on his back, opening and closing her fist in a comforting manner. She felt his body loosen and wilt, tears slid down his tawny cheeks and he sobbed quietly, too embarrassed to cry in front of her.

Rikku knelt down in front of him and encircled him with her arms, resting her head on his right shoulder. He cried for a few minutes before putting his arms around her as well, squeezing her tight. When she let him go, her face was to his and he looked at her with streaks down his face. She wiped his tears away gently with her thumb but he grabbed her hand, pushing it away and standing up sharply.

"What are you going to do, Baralai?" she asked as she jumped to her feet. He resumed pacing the floor again, this time he was getting angrier, his fists were clenched tight and his lip curled into a vicious expression.

"I want to talk to Paine. She can't do this, it's not possible." He growled, grabbing his mug off of the coffee table and throwing it toward the front door. It smashed into quarters, the remaining gulps of coffee splattered over the wooden panel, dripping down to the wooden floor. Rikku made her way to Baralai and stood behind him as he faced his front window with his arms folded, staring out into his yard.

"Don't do anything stupid." she begged. "It's not worth it. What ever you say to her won't change how she feels about you now. Please calm down. I'm sure she'll come by and give you some kind of explanation." Baralai was upset as he should be, but she didn't want him to be too hasty in his actions. It was unusual for her to see him acting like this; he was always so quiet and patient. She'd never experienced him angry and frustrated; it was like being around a totally different person. After a long pause, he sighed and retreated to the couch, calming himself down.

"I'm sorry Rikku." He exclaimed, sighing again, regaining his composure. "I'm just having a little trouble with this. I mean, she didn't even tell me. I thought we were doing so well, what have I done?" He stared at his ivory colored walls, following the black border that went around the perimeter of the living room. Rikku sat down next to him and put a hand to his knee.

"You didn't do anything. No matter what she tells you, you have to believe that." Rikku stood up and straightened out her skirt. "I should be going. I have to get to my apartment and start chucking remnants of Gippal out of it. Promise me you'll call me if you need anything. Please don't do anything rash." Baralai stood up next to her, this time he initiated the hug. She hugged him back and headed to the door.

"I won't do anything, I assure you." Baralai promised, his hand on the door, opening it for her. "Thank you for snapping me out of it. I shouldn't get upset until I find out why, and I guess I'll have to call her. And the same goes for you, if you need anything please call me as well. I believe you have my number."

"I will. Take care Baralai and Be strong." She said, walking out of the house and down the street. Baralai closed the door and retreated to his study to try and relax, but he knew all the questions he had were going to circle him like vultures on a freshly killed carcass.

"I sure hope he'll be alright." Rikku thought to herself as she trotted down the pier to a departing boat. She was, however halted in her tracks when she saw a figure coming toward her, obviously going to Baralai's house.

Rikku stood in front of the person and folded her arms to her chest. She tapped her boot on the plank angrily.

"Paine. You have some explaining to do. _Now_."


	4. Overs

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews as said in the previous chapter, I really appreciate them.

**Chapter 4: Overs**

"Damn sun, doesn't it ever give up?" Paine grumbled to herself, her hand outstretched to her face blocking the blinding light from her eyes in annoyance. Her black boots clumped on the wooden planks loudly, birds standing on the pier scattered to the cloudless sky nervously from the disturbance. Usually she was rather ecstatic arriving in Kilika, but today she was dreading this visit like a trip to the gynecologist. She was here to tell Baralai about her and Gippal and break the news that it was over between them. Paine wasn't sure exactly how she was going to do that, but she knew she delayed too much already and time was of the essence.

Since the sun was so unrelenting, Paine walked with her head down, staring at her feet. Anxious about her visit with Baralai, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She was lost in thought, that is, until she heard an all too familiar voice squealing from in front of her. Knowing who it was, she was reluctant to lift her head up to face her. After all, she'd hurt her too. This new relationship seemed to affect everybody. "One person at a time." She muttered, lifting her head up to face Rikku.

Rikku had her hands to her hips, something she seemed to do more out of habit than actual anger. Who could blame her? She had many people that made her angry in her life daily, such as Brother, Cid and constantly Gippal. There was no breeze in the air, her hair sat still against her back, brushing the bareness of it lightly only when she moved. She glared at Paine, feeling the rage bubbling in her veins, pulsing her wrists causing fists to form and clench tightly as she moved them to her sides. This was it; she was facing the cause of her hangover. Rikku wouldn't admit it was herself that was _really_ responsible for it, but she reasoned with herself that if Gippal didn't break up with her, she'd be fine.

The two stood yards away from each other as if they were to duel the old fashioned way, with pistols. They used to fight side by side, as allies and friends that would die for one another. Now they weren't sure where they stood as one eyed the other awkwardly. Rikku marched up to Paine and stopped just in front of her, folding her arms to her chest, continuing to beat into her with her eyes.

"Paine, you have some explaining to do." Rikku demanded, wrinkling her nose and kicking the dock. Paine rolled her eyes and sighed. She wasn't proud of what she had done, and it bothered her that Rikku was so hurt because of her.

"I don't know what to say." Paine expressed, a hand thrown up in frustration. She really didn't know what to tell her friend, she didn't even know what she was going to tell Baralai. "I'm sorry. Things happen, and it wasn't intentional. I wouldn't betray you deliberately, that's all I need you to know." Paine couldn't look at Rikku but she could feel her eyes burning into her mercilessly. What she said was just so lame, but the right words were hard to come by at the moment.

Rikku turned around and took a few steps away from Paine, her arms still folded, and she lowered her head dejected. "You were my best friend Paine, how could you do this to me?" She asked in a low, saddened tone. "Did you even think what this would do to me; or Baralai for that matter? I thought you acted with your head, not the space between your legs. I'm really disappointed in you." She wiped tears from her cheeks, still not facing the warrior. Paine was really hurt by the last comment; it wasn't like Rikku to talk like that, especially to her.

"Come on, you know I'm not like that." Paine scoffed. "That was a low blow, even for you, Rikku. Maybe if you would have grown up a little, Gippal would have never come to me in the first place." Paine herself turned around, facing the water. They were now back-to-back, like bookends, holding up the anger and the hurt between them.

Rikku gasped in shock at Paine's reply.

"I am so sick of you people insinuating I'm immature!" She screamed, her face turning red; she turned around, thrusting her arms downward with resisted hostility. "This is not my fault! I refuse to be the patsy for you and Gippal! I suppose you're going to blame Baralai for this too! He loved you Paine and this is how you repay that love? You're pathetic." Rikku was going to wait for a reply, but instead she walked passed her to the boat departing Kilika.

"I'm outta here. Good luck breaking the news to Baralai. FYI he's already pretty upset that he had to find out from me, so go easy on him. I hope you have a better explanation for him than you had for me." She hopped onto the boat, it rocked side to side from her impact and she headed to the front, leaving Paine to stand there speechless in her wake.

The boat departed and Rikku sat on a bench, the water splashing against the sides causing little mists to hit her face like that from a spray bottle. She looked out into the sea; tears made their way down her cheeks again. She didn't think she had any left, what with all the crying she'd done yesterday alone. Rikku regretted the things she said to Paine, but she knew she was just in her actions, she would never say such things if she wasn't provoked. Did everyone really think she was so immature? It really bothered her. She was twenty-one, she thought she'd grown up; maybe she was the only one that thought that. She couldn't be _that_ delusional, even if she was a blonde.

**--Meanwhile, on the dock—**

Paine was still reeling from what Rikku said to her. Her hands were sweaty in her gloves; she took them off and wiped her hands on her shorts. As upset as she was at Rikku, she knew she had a point. Paine never really gave Rikku much credit for anything and she figured Rikku had finally had enough. Fighting tears of her own, she spun around and headed towards Baralai's house. "Round two." She thought as she strode through the town, her stomach was in knots already and this last battle took a lot out of her. Walking up the stony path leading to Baralai's home, she breathed deeply and put a fist to the door, knocking five times against its wooden surface. Paine waited for him to answer, playing with her nails uncomfortably.

Baralai was in his study, sitting in his favorite leather armchair. He held a picture of Him, Gippal, Nooj and Paine from their squad days. He eyed Gippal and Paine suspiciously, wondering if something was going on way back then. So many things plagued him relentlessly, driving him crazy. The air was still, the curtains were drawn and the silver sconces hanging from the brick wall in front of him lighted the room softly. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the faint knocks coming from his front door. He stood up and feelings of distress swam over him. He could sense it was Paine and the moment he was dreading was fast approaching. He left the study and headed down the hallway to the living room. Putting his hand to the doorknob, Baralai sighed heavily before opening the door.

Paine stood there, her once erect, perfect posture was wilted; she felt her heart pounding so hard and loud it could wake the dead. Baralai looked her up and down, coldness was evident in his gaze. Opening the door all the way, he leaned against it as Paine walked passed him and sat down on the couch. He closed the door and sat across from her in the recliner.

"I guess you know why I'm here." Paine began, shifting uneasily in her seat, crossing her ankles in front of her. She didn't look at him. She couldn't. It was hard enough being there as it was. Baralai leaned his elbow against the arm of the chair, continuing to eye her without faltering.

"So…" Baralai started, leaning in towards her, his elbows now to his knees. "You want to tell me why? Was I not good enough?" His voice was so cold and unforgiving, so unparallel to his usual calm, loving tone. The iciness was piercing her heart, and she started to cry. She put her hands to her face and wept as he sat there, trying to keep it together as well. He hated more than anything to see her cry, even if she was the reason for her tears and not him. He had to fight the urge to comfort her though because she didn't deserve any remorse. Minutes later, she wiped her face and stared him in the eyes. She felt no compassion from him, not that she really was expecting any. It was just hard to be on his bad side, this hurt more than being wounded by a mega Ton Berry in the 'Via Infinito.'

"Baralai I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. Things just happened so fast, I really have no excuse." Paine stood up and walked toward the window, moving the velvet curtains aside as she stared outside. The town was oblivious to the events going on between them in the house. Baralai got up as well and headed to the window and standing behind her he put a hand to the back of his neck.

"But you _did _hurt me, you know? I thought you loved me." He said sadly, choking a little with the last sentence. She quick turned around until they were face to face.

"I did…I still do." She replied. "I didn't just turn off my feelings for you. I'm not that heartless. Gippal feels horrible about this as well. I shudder to think what this is going to do to the four of us now." Paine went to grab his shoulders but he retracted angrily and went to sit back down. Her touching him would've driven him mad with longing for her and he needed to focus.

"You guys obviously didn't think about that when you hooked up." He replied, sinking back into the armchair and crossing his legs. "I wish you would've told me first, maybe I wouldn't be so mad about it now. How long has this been going on?" Baralai was afraid of that answer. He'd hoped not for too long because then he wouldn't feel so stupid for not seeing the signs sooner.

"Two weeks." She blurted, looking to the wooden floor at her boots. He exhaled relieved that it wasn't that long. Paine's comm. Sphere began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked to see who it was. Baralai looked at her; he knew.

"It's him, huh?" he guessed. She nodded her head. "Go ahead, you can answer it." He sighed annoyed at the interruption. Paine walked outside and clicked her sphere on. An inaudible conversation ensued as Baralai waited inside. He was trembling as sadness took him over. After a brief moment, she came back in, putting the sphere back into her pocket. He looked at her questionably.

"You have to go?" he asked, standing up. She swallowed hard and looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, but I don't have to if we're not done here." Paine answered, pausing for his response. He shook his head and walked toward the door.

"No, you can go. I guess we're done here." He leaned his back to the door again, and Paine walked by him, brushing slightly against his chest. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She looked at him confused, tears once again finding their way down her face. For a moment his gaze was like it used to be, full of compassion and love. He offered a half assed smile. Taking advantage of the situation she swung her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He let a few tears of his own escape as he lifted his arms to hold her as well. In that instant, things seemed like they used to be, when the two of them was all they needed.

They separated and Baralai put a hand to her cheek, caressing it gently for one last time. "I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted me to be. I hope you'll be happy." He said, shifting his gaze to the floor. She turned around and headed out the door hastily.

"Oh, Baralai." She sobbed, overwhelmed by her emotions. "I was never unhappy with who you were, it was all me. I never expected you to be anyone but yourself. Take care." Paine headed down his walkway, trying to stifle her tears. He watched her walk back to the pier where the departing boats were docked. She was gone from his life like that and there was nothing he could do about it. Rikku's words held fast in the back of his mind.

"_Don't do anything rash, be strong." _He stood in the center of his living room fidgeting anxiously once again. He was afraid he was going to explode and he didn't know what to do. Baralai went to the kitchen and picked up his comm. Sphere. He dialed quickly and waited as the other end rang once…twice…third time…click. A voice happened at the other end of the line.

"Hello?" the voice said. Baralai cleared his throat nervously.

"Could you come over here? I could really use a friend right about now, I fear I'm going to do something bad if I stay here alone." He asked, praying his request would be honored. The voice spoke again.

"Sure, I'll be over in ten. Hang in there till then." The voice replied and hung up the sphere.


	5. Them and Us

**Chapter 5: Them and Us**

**---Djose, Rikku's apartment---**

Rikku sat legs crossed on her 'Flan Azul' colored carpet, an empty teal storage bin parked in front of her. Pictures and letters surrounded her in a messy circle as she sorted through all of her memories with Gippal. She figured the quicker she took care of this, the quicker she could get on with her life. Dwelling on the past may have been something that Yuna once fancied, but Rikku wasn't having it. There were countless items she had to fit in this bin, many stupid stuffed chocobo dolls and ton berry items, like the keychain Gippal won for her at the Luca fair a year ago. He wasted all his gil on the silly trinket but he would've done anything for her then. "Wonder if he does that stuff for Paine?" She pondered, holding the tiny lantern-holding creature in front of her as it swayed side to side. Dropping it in the bin, she sighed and looked at the blue clock on her canary colored walls. It was just about six o'clock in the evening and her stomach was grumbling.

"So hungry." She whined to herself, clutching her belly. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I really need some food." She hopped to her feet and stepped over the mess she made, heading for her kitchen. Opening the old fridge door, it creaked and the light inside flickered on. Much to her chagrin there was only a stick of butter, an old gallon of milk and a few pieces of bread that had seen fresher days. "Guess I need to go shopping or something." She grumbled, closing the door. Most of the time she stayed with Gippal at his apartment and he always had food in his fridge. She couldn't remember the last time she actually shopped for food. Buying new clothes and nights out at the clubs took precedence over buying things for her to eat. "I think I'll order out tonight, now where's my wallet? Oh, and I need the comm. Sphere." She made her way to the wall by the sink where it hung from a wall jack.

She picked up her comm. sphere to place an order to 'Chocobo Charlies' when it rang in her hand. She clicked the 'talk' button and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?" She said happily, twirling the curly blue cord between her fingers. A girl's voice chimed on the other end of the line.

"Hey Rikku, it's Yuna! How are you doing?" Yuna asked, sunniness in her voice. Rikku took a seat on her white wooden bar stool and rested her elbow on the island in her kitchen.

"Yuna! How are ya? Haven't spoken to you in a while, what's up?" She picked up a pen that was lying on the island and began doodling little flowers on an opened envelope, listening to Yuna tell her about the recent happenings in her life. It's been three years since the eternal calm was restored and the two didn't see each other as often as they used to. Still, Yuna tried to call whenever she could, keeping the strings of friendship from fraying with the passing of time. Rikku partly listened, her mind wandered somewhere else and Yuna picked up on it right away, smart as she was.

"Rikku, is something the matter? You seem awfully quiet." She noted. Rikku snapped out of her daze and answered her cousin.

"Well, I've seen better days, I guess." Rikku said, resuming her doodle bouquet on the envelope as she spoke.

"Do you care to elaborate, cousin?" Yuna pried, trying to get her to cough up her info. Rikku sighed deeply and told Yuna about Gippal and Paine. She also mentioned the club and Baralai saving her from a potentially bad hangover. The hardest part for her was telling her about the hurtful words she and Paine exchanged on the docks in Kilika. Yuna listened carefully, taking in every word like it was sacred testament. When Rikku was finished, Yuna herself sighed on the other end of the line.

"Wow, Rikku that's some story." She replied. "I'm sorry things aren't going so well for you right now. But who knows? Maybe things'll turn around with you and Gippal right?"

Rikku admired Yuna's never-ending optimism, but she had other things on her mind besides getting back with Gippal. "I don't know, Yunie." She said, placing the pen on the island's surface and putting her fingers to her hair, twirling the braided strands subconsciously. "Maybe I won't. I mean if we did get back together who could guarantee me that he won't dump me again?" Rikku added, speaking within the bounds of reason. "I don't think I want to go through that a second time." Yuna reluctantly agreed and was about to voice her opinion when Rikku's sphere beeped loudly in her ear.

"Oh, seems I have another call." Rikku said. "Could you hold on Yuna? I'll only be a second." Yuna approved and Rikku pressed the flash button.

"Hello?" she answered. There was an empty pause on the other end before the voice cleared his throat and spoke.

"Could you come over here? I could really use a friend right about now, I fear I'm going to do something bad if I stay here alone." It was Baralai and he sounded pretty destitute, his tone was shaky. Rikku became worried and clicked back over to Yuna.

"Yunie, can I call you back? I have to go out for a while." Rikku asked, walking toward the sphere unit. Yuna said her goodbyes and Rikku clicked the receiver back to Baralai.

"Will you come?" he asked, "We can order some pizza or something. I just don't want to be here by myself."

Rikku smiled to herself on the other end of the line. "Finally gonna get to eat, I'm starved." She thought to herself before answering Baralai.

"Sure, I'll be over in ten. Hang in there till then." She said and hung up the sphere. Heading towards the door and grabbing her purse, Rikku switched off the light and closed the door, securing the lock.

Rikku opened the door to her cherry red hover roadster and sped off to Luca where she hopped a ferry to Kilika. She was rather excited because she never really got to know Baralai. She and Paine didn't spend much time together anymore like her and Yuna so there weren't any double dates or anything. Everyone was still in the 'touchy feely' stages of their relationships and didn't make time to go out together like they promised in the beginning. Some things just got lost in the shuffle of daily life and their friendships kind of took a spot in the bottom of that deck. Rikku knew he was feeling as badly as she was so she felt compelled to want to help him through this. In a way, it helped her to deal with it as well, this not being an easy thing to go through alone.

Parking the roadster behind his black hover in the driveway, she locked the doors and made her way up the walk. The screen door was open and Baralai waved her in from the kitchen. He was getting out plates and glasses, the pizzas sat on the counter in front of him. He smiled when she walked in. His hair wasn't spiked up, it was hanging loosely about his face. He wore a sky blue silk top that clung to his frame with a nice pair of beige khakis and no shoes.

"Thanks for coming Rikku." Baralai said, gratefully. "I know you don't know me very well, but I wasn't sure who to call and you offered so…"

Rikku waved him off with her hand. "I'm glad you called. Were in the same boat, I don't really want to be alone either that's for sure."

Baralai picked up the pizza boxes and put the plates on top of them. "I thought we could eat in the study in front of the fire. I love being in there, it's my favorite room. Could you get the glasses? And do you like red wine?" He was rambling again, and Rikku giggled at his awkwardness.

"Sure, sounds good, and Baralai, don't forget to breathe! Really, you are too funny." She commented, picking up the glasses and grabbing some napkins off the counter. He blushed as the two headed down the hallway to the door on the right that was his study. She stood in the doorway, looking about the room in amazement. It was dimly lit by the combination of the crackling fire and the silver sconces hanging on the brick wall of the fireplace. The beige curtains were closed, the burgundy ties hung from the hooks on the sides. There was a fuzzy burgundy blanket covering the black marble floor in front of the fireplace. He put the pizzas down on the floor and headed to his liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of red wine. He looked at her puzzled as she stood there like a statue, her mouth opened in awe.

"Are you coming in?" he asked, snapping her out of her daze. She shook her head and closed the door behind her. Making her way around his leather sofa, Rikku plopped down onto the blanket and handed the glasses up to Baralai. He filled hers first and gave it back to her, then he filled his own and sat down to her right.

"Are you hungry? 'Pizza Paragon' makes a great pie, Paine and I ordered these a lot." He said, growing solemn as he opened the box. Rikku looked over at him sympathetically and smiled.

"It's all right ya know," Rikku assured him. "You guys just broke up today, you're not going to forget right away." She took a slice out of the box, the cheese clinging to the other slice unwilling to separate. She grabbed the cheese with her hand and put the cheese in her mouth and sauce stuck to her chin. Baralai grabbed a napkin and wiped the sauce off for her. She blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Thanks." She said nervously. He stared at her; his brown eyes were soft and friendly. They ate their pizza and drank their wine. As the evening went on, and the wine was being consumed, their tongues loosened and they began to talk about things. She told him about her life in Bikanel, and home with Cid and Brother; He told her about Bevelle and his progress at the temple. He also told her a little about his life growing up as a maester's son and his free spirited mother.

"So." Baralai began, leaning against the couch, his legs stretched before him. "What was it like being 'Gippal's girl'?" He asked, now leaning his elbow to the couch, gazing at her.

"Well," she began, tilting her head back and staring at the cathedral like ceiling. "It was…interesting. He's really funny, he was always trying to make me laugh, which he did, although it doesn't take much for me to laugh though." Rikku took another sip of her wine and set it down to her left. She then focused her eyes on him.

"What about you? What was it like to date the stoic Dr. P?" she queried, hiccupping a little bit. She covered her mouth as he started to tell her.

"Hmm…she wasn't always like that…stoic, I mean. I got to see a much softer side of her sometimes. I really loved it when she smiled. Her eyes would shine with this light that had endless possibilities. Did that make any sense? I may have had too much wine." He said uneasily, letting out a small giggle.

The two laughed and looked at each other nervously as silence formed a cloud around them. Rikku sliced through the silence, speaking at last.

"Did Paine tell you why she chose Gippal over you after all this time?" she wondered, picking up another slice and inhaling it quickly. He shook his head and poured himself another glass of wine.

"Not really. She just said she didn't mean it. How about Gippal? What excuse did he give you?" Baralai asked back, his eyes grew heavy from the amount of wine he drank. She bit her lip and crinkled her nose as she looked up to ponder the question.

"He said he wanted someone more mature." She replied, scratching the back of her head. "I guess Paine was the maturity he needed. I hate when people assume I'm so immature. Here I thought I grew up and I'm still getting accused otherwise." She lowered her head, staring at her knees, a frown crowing her face. "It's frustrating."

"If it means anything, I don't think that." Baralai said, lifting her chin over to his direction with his hand. She liked that his hand felt so soft, not like Gippal's calloused, over worked ones. She looked him in the eyes as he continued. "I think you're really mature. How could you have helped me today dealing with Paine? Don't let others tell you different." He took his hand away from her face and stacked the empty pizza boxes on top of each other. Then, she looked back at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked, a hand to his chin as he leaned on the chair, his gaze to her again.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." Rikku admitted, adjusting to her knees. "Maybe it was a good thing we got dumped. We would have never gotten to know each other this way, and I'm having a lot of fun." Baralai continued to look at her, a smile widening on his tanned face.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, I have an idea." He said, pouring Rikku one more glass of wine and topping himself off as well. He then sat up onto his knees and faced her, his glass raised.

"Screw dating. It's highly overrated. I say we stick together and make a pact never to fall in love ever again! What do you say?" He suggested. She sat up as well, lifting her glass up to meet his.

"That sounds great! We could keep each other company! Who needs dating? Gippal and Paine can have each other! To us, and to watching out for each other." She declared, and they clinked their glasses together and leaned up against the couch side by side, watching the fire crackle before them.

They spent the rest of the night talking again, enjoying each other's company until they passed out, her head resting comfortably on his left shoulder and his head on top of hers, the sweet smell of the pears from her shampoo filled his nose as he slept.


	6. Forgotten

**Chapter 6: Forgotten**

**---Djose, Gippal's apartment early the next morning---**

The steam created by the hot water from the shower formed a film against the bathroom mirror, and Gippal partially wiped it off with his forearm, leaving a clear streak big enough for him to just see his face. His hair was wet, slicked back against his head, and he fashioned a slate colored towel around his waist. He reached for his toothbrush, which leant in its gray plastic holder next to Paine's and slathered toothpaste along the perimeter of it. After his daily brushing ritual, he put on his eye patch and turned out the light, exiting the bathroom. A trail of steam followed him out of the door and evaporated into the chilly morning air.

**---Same morning, a little later---**

Paine lay on her stomach across the queen size bed, the navy blue cotton sheets entangled around her legs. The matching comforter was at the foot of it, mostly hanging off the edge threatening to fall off if she moved her legs just one more inch. The sun shot like a laser through the sheer curtains and right onto her face, causing her to pull the tangled sheets over her head until the spots disappeared from her eyes. She glanced to her left to notice Gippal wasn't in bed with her so she sat up; her hair was stuck to the side of her cheek. Paine wiped the hairs from her face with her hand, separating the bond they created. Then, stretching her arms out as far as they could go, she yawned and climbed out of bed. Her black silk cami and pants slightly damp with sweat, stuck to her body like a second skin as she made her way toward Gippal's closet. Grabbing her silk robe off of the doorknob, she threw it over her leaving it untied and left the room. Her bare feet met with the coarseness of the carpet, and the fibers burrowed between her toes as she made her way to the kitchen.

Paine stood in the doorway watching Gippal; he was sitting at the table putting on his gloves, adjusting the buckles on them to the right comfort level. He flashed Paine a grin and winked at her; she smirked back at him while herself a cup of coffee. Sitting down, she set her mug onto the table's wooden surface and eyed him up.

"What are you doing up so early, trouble?" Paine asked, suspicion saturating her voice. Gippal stood up from his seat and walked over to her. Leaning downward, he kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to Rikku's." he replied, straightening up and resting his hands on her shoulders pretending to massage them. She looked upward over her shoulder at his face, which was right above hers and before she could say anything in protest, he bent down again and planted a kiss on her lips. Paine closed her eyes and put a hand to his cheek, deepening the kiss before he pulled away. She smiled at him; her cheeks flushed a rosy red. Baralai's kisses used to weaken her knees, but Gippal's just plain knocked her on her ass, shooting through her body like jolts of electricity. She felt lucky to be sitting down or else he'd have to pick her up off the floor. Paine wasn't sure if it was the thrill of this being a new romance, or the fact that she always had feelings for him that made her feel that way.

"What are you going there for?" Paine wondered, putting her lips to her cup of coffee sipping it slowly. "I thought you got everything out of there the other night when she wasn't home." Gippal walked into the living room and opened the closet, removing his red and black shoulder pads from a hook and put them on, attaching the straps to the belt on his pants. He turned around to find her fixated on him and he flexed, offering a cheesy smile and undulating his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. She rolled her eyes, but eventually gave in and smiled. Gippal always had a way of getting himself out of answering questions by being silly. Still, he realized that only seemed to work on Rikku and it didn't stop Paine from pressing him about his destination.

"Come on, tell me." She demanded, still laughing slightly at his last gesture. He leaned against the closet door and folded his arms, looking her in the eyes.

"I need to drop my set of her apartment keys off." Gippal replied. "Then I'm going to head over to Baralai's." He pushed his body off the closet and sat back down at the table facing Paine as she continued to drink her coffee.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Do you think he's really going to want to see you now?" she asked, now standing up and walking toward Gippal. Parking herself on his lap she put her arms around him; he in turn put his arms around her, rubbing her back tenderly.

"I want to talk to him, to try to salvage anything if I could. I feel bad about this whole lousy situation." He said, his face to hers, brushing his lips against her soft cheeks. Paine was still very sensitive about their new relationship and was offended by the remark he'd just made. She glared at him, her brow furrowed; she felt a combination of hurt and anger creeping up inside her.

"What do you mean, lousy situation? Is that what you think of us?" Paine implied, getting annoyed. Gippal smiled and kissed her nose.

"No. That's not what I meant." He reasoned, now caressing her left arm with his right hand, trailing it up and down softly. "I mean this situation as a whole. Hurting Baralai and Rikku, _that's_ what I meant. Besides, you had a chance to speak with Rikku, maybe I should talk to Baralai."

"Yeah, but now I don't even know where Rikku and I stand." Paine said mournfully, resting her head to his armored shoulder pad. It felt cold against her skin, but she didn't care. It was very much welcome since she had been sweating all night from the humidity outside the previous evening, making it uncomfortable for any living thing to sleep. "Please think about this carefully, I don't want you two to end up saying things you may live to regret later on." Her eyes stared down at the floor and she traced her finger up and down his chest. He pecked her forehead and rocked her side to side as he spoke.

"It'll be alright, don't worry." He assured her, staring off into the kitchen as he held her. "I have to do this, I can't just let this go without some explanation, and Baralai deserves at least that much from me." Sometimes he could be so serious it was difficult for her to believe it was the same person in her arms, almost like someone swapped him with somebody else without her knowledge.

Gippal lifted Paine off of his lap and propelled himself off the chair. He strode towards the front door where Paine was now standing, holding the keys to his hover in her right hand as they hung loosely from her fingers. He slid his arms around her waist and beheld her for a moment before moving in for a final kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as well, a satisfactory moan escaping her lips.

Deciding it wasn't a good idea to continue this mini make out session, Gippal switched over to 'ruin the moment' mode and pressed his fingers into her sides, tickling her incessantly. Paine flung her head back and tried helplessly to get out of his grasp but was unsuccessful. Instead, she resolved to fits of uncontrollable laughter before he finally released her from his grip and she retreated to the sofa by the door. Paine gasped for breath and her heart beat rapidly. Gippal stood in the doorway and blew her a kiss, a sly grin still plastered to his face. She playfully scowled at him before smiling herself.

"I'll see _you_ later, Dr. P." He promised, pointing a finger at her as he closed the door behind him. Paine arose from the couch and walked toward the door. She turned the deadbolt, locking it securely. She then headed back into the kitchen shaking her head in disbelief.

"Just what have I gotten myself into?" she thought to herself while pouring a second cup of coffee. "He's just too much. How _ever_ did Rikku put up with this?" Paine wasn't used to a man behaving in such a manner towards her. Baralai never showed such tomfoolery as this, he was always so reserved. In a way she liked it, it was so different than she was accustomed to. It wasn't that she didn't love the way Baralai was with her; it was just that sometimes he was _too_ delicate with her and her feelings.

She didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll, she wanted to be told when she was wrong, she wanted another opinion, and not someone who just agreed with everything she thought like Baralai did. Gippal challenged Paine and never tried to placate her in any way. He said what he wanted around her not caring if she was in agreement with him or not. He also wasn't afraid to be himself around her, which was cocky and conceited with a splash of goofiness. Baralai never showed the other facets of his personality around her, probably _too_ afraid of what she would think of him, although maybe it would have kept her from leaving him if he would have.

**---Down the way, Rikku's apartment building---**

The cold hand of the morning hit Gippal like a smack in the face as he stood in front of the brick building. He looked toward the sky, three flights up where Rikku's apartment was, in the far corner. He remembered how happy she was she got that apartment because it wasn't next to anybody's and they could make love all day without the neighbors hearing through the paper-thin walls. Now he was there, not for an intimate moment, but to drop off the set of keys Rikku made for him just three weeks after they started dating. Rikku was certain they'd be together forever so she had no regrets giving them to him so soon. He was anxious not for himself, but for her. He knew she'd probably be upset seeing him being she still loved him, or at least that's what _he_ thought, as full of himself as he was.

"Better get this over with." He said to himself, walking through the glass doors to the lobby. He used his key to open the door to the staircase and ascended the stairs to the third floor. Gippal opened the hall door and walked towards her apartment feeling more nervous than he thought he would. He rehearsed this moment in his head all morning: He would go to the door, knock, she would open it and they would make nice while he handed her the keys. Then he would leave before she cried, begging him to take her back. Well, he tapped the knocker three times but there was no answer. He then pounded on the door with his fist and waited a couple more minutes, still no answer. He looked out the window in the hallway to the parking lot and noticed her hover roadster wasn't parked anywhere. With a hand to his head he tried to figure out where she would go especially so early in the morning seeing she wasn't a morning person to begin with.

"Where the heck _is_ that girl?" Gippal asked himself. "I guess I could go in and leave a note on her kitchen table or something." He used his key and opened the front door. Peeking inside, he noticed the apartment was quiet, the air was still and everything was in order; that is, all except the mess she left in the middle of her living room floor. Noticing the bin, He walked over to it and peeked inside, seeing all the memories of them stuffed into it. He found himself growing a little sad; it bothered him that she was getting rid of him so hastily; after all it was only two days since they'd broken up. He even took notice that the pictures of the two of them that hung on the walls and sat on the tables were gone too. It was like she totally cleaned him out of her life and so quickly at that.

Gippal stood in the middle of the room and took one last look around before setting the keys in the dish on her island in the kitchen. "Guess she must be over me, I misjudged her I suppose." He said, heading for the exit. Gippal left the building and entered his burgundy hover, speeding out of the area quickly, heading to Baralai's. He didn't want to run into her, since he was embarrassed that she was so eager to forget him.

To my reviewers, I'm honored you're reading this so faithfully it means more than you'll know.


	7. Dissident

**Chapter 7: Dissident**

The study was dark and quiet, except for the deep relaxed breathing of the two that occupied the floor in front of the fireplace. An old, fleece blanket covered them barely, but the warmth from the dying embers was enough to make them comfortable. As if there was an internal alarm clock inside her, Rikku opened her eyes cautiously and she blinked them, looking around wearily, clocking her surroundings.

She felt safe, a hand cradled her delicately, and her face was resting against a firm, but inviting surface that smelled like a subtle blend of citrus and eucalyptus, with woodsy and leather notes: very manly. She raised her head slowly and glanced at her body pillow recognizing it as Baralai. He lay on his back, his head facing the ceiling as he slept; a look of contentment draped across his tawny face and his hair was resting against his head, unlike the usual straight up manner in which he always wore it.

Rikku curled up onto her knees and put her hands to the floor, lifting herself quietly as to not disturb the sleeping praetor next to her. Even though they enjoyed talking and spending time together, the night before proved hard for Baralai as he revealed to Rikku he was still very much in love with Paine and that he wasn't sure he could live without her.

It was probably the amount of red wine he consumed, for he enjoyed his signature drink immensely. Alcohol can bring out the most intense of emotions in anybody, including a man who isn't used to sharing such feelings with anyone as Baralai was. As her thoughts traced backward to the previous night, she agreed with herself that she handled the situation with the utmost finesse, helping him to calm down and let his capacity to respond emotionally release him from the bonds that held him mercilessly.

**---Flashback to the night before---**

"I won't be the same without her Rikku." He said shaky as he sat there, his knees brought up to his chest, his arms encircling them in a protective manner. Rikku just stared at him sympathetically, putting her arm to his shoulder. The light from the fire reflected in the streaks that trailed down Baralai's face from crying so much that night. She rested her head on his shoulder now, trying somehow to make him realize that she was there for him and he would be all right.

"It's ok, Baralai" she assured, "It's only natural for you to feel this way, you were with her for a long time. If you just ignore what you're feeling you'll never heal properly." She felt his hands release themselves from his knees and wipe his face; he pinched his nose trying to eliminate the pressure that formed between his eyes that made his head pound.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically, heaving a sigh and looking over in her direction. Her face was comforting, he could sense that she cared and wanted to try to alleviate any hurt he was feeling. Baralai smiled at her and he put a hand to her arm, gripping it firmly. Rikku shook her head at him and returned the smile, cocking her head.

"No need to apologize, you've done nothing wrong." Rikku said nicely. He looked at her, shame shining in his fawn colored eyes.

"Here we are enjoying a perfectly good night, we made a pact to forget and move on, yet I'm here bawling like a newborn baby." Baralai whined feeling embarrassed by his behavior. Rikku didn't care, that's what she was there for, to be a rock for him if he needed her, and him for her in the same way.

**---End flashback---**

As Rikku stood above him, she was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle being alone, but on the other foot, she needed to get home to finish the mess she'd made in her living room the day before. The marble floor felt cold on her bare feet as she made her way to his oak desk that was in the corner of the study. She could tell it was morning by the golden lining of light that bordered the beige curtains on the windows. Seating herself down in the leather desk chair, she adjusted it to her liking and grabbed a piece of paper from the drawer and a pen from the mug that was in front of her. She began to write, in hopes that this would help him to truly understand he wasn't alone and he will overcome the emotions that won't leave him be. Minutes later she grabbed an envelope out of the box and stuffed the note in it, licking the perimeter of it.

Putting his name on the envelope she carried it with her to his kitchen. The sun took over the living room and kitchen and her eyes had trouble at first soaking in all the light. She walked into the kitchen and set the envelope on the counter with a glass of water and some aspirin, just like he gave to her the first night they met up. Rikku decided to fix herself a cup of coffee before she left, it would help her to wake up and get her day started. She heard something that sounded like a motor from a hover pulling up to the house and turning off. Dismissing it as just a neighbor, she sat at his table and drank her coffee reading the 'Kilika Daily News' intently.

As Gippal pulled up to Baralai's house he spotted a familiar cherry red hover roadster parked behind Baralai's black one in his driveway. He frowned, not accepting the scene in front of him.

Meanwhile, Rikku glanced back toward Baralai's front yard again, this time seeing Gippal's hover parked by the curb. She too could not believe the sight she was seeing.

As if in perfect harmony performing a magical duet of disbelief, the two spoke at the exact same time:

"What in Spira is _SHE_ doing here?" "What in Spira is _HE_ doing here?"

A/N: Ok…this took on a different direction than I planned, sorry, I guess the next chapter will have Gippal and Baralai in it. For now- there is this, and I know its short, but it's necessary.


	8. Don't Forget About Me

**Chapter 8: Don't Forget About Me**

Gippal slammed his gloved hands to the steering wheel with uneasiness of mind. Here he was, at the home of someone he wasn't sure if he was even still friends with; just after receiving the sting of reality of being tossed aside by someone _he_ dumped. Now, he finds out the one he's feeling dissed by is in that very house, doing Yevon knows what with said friend or new foe. He was having difficulty taking it all in, but he knew he had to go in now; there would be no way he could sneak out of there since Rikku saw him already. Stepping out of his hover, his boots crunched the rocky pavement beneath them and he closed the door, locking it with the key remote. He walked, disturbed by a new worry to Baralai's front door. Before he made it to the step, Rikku swung open the door and leaned against it, folding her arms, crossing her ankles, and glaring at him with major disapproval.

The sun radiated on her body, the bracelets on her slim wrists reflected the light into the air and the breeze blew little wisps of her hair about her face.

"Fryd yna oui tuehk rana, Gippal?" (What are you doing here?) She petitioned, her arms still folded and her gaze icier than a Blizzaga spell. Gippal at first stood there defeated, slighted by the treatment of her memories of him; but he recoiled back into his arrogant, smart assed self, cocking his head and distributing an evil glance of his own.

"E cruimt ycg dra cysa uv oui." (I should ask the same of you) He shot back, a dubious tone eminent in his voice. There was no way he was letting her back _him_ into a corner, not after the way she made him feel at her apartment earlier. Rikku faltered not her stance in the doorway, refusing to let Gippal enter Baralai's house. He grew impatient and walked toward her until their faces were 'invading personal space' close. Rikku could feel his breath on her cheeks: hot, and his cologne; a blend of sage and jasmine with hints of moss and sandalwood entered her nose, causing her heart to pound. Still, she didn't back down either; she could be just as stubborn as him sometimes, no matter how good he looked or smelled.

"It's not your concern or business why I'm here." She replied snottily, pushing him away from her with her hand causing him to step back off the stoop. This game was getting old to him and his face was beginning to show it. He stomped an angry boot to the stoop and scowled at her in protest.

"Where's Baralai, is he in there?" he demanded, pointing to the inside of his house. Rikku closed the front door and stood with Gippal on the stoop, her hands once again placed on her hips in protest.

"He's sleeping." Rikku said, rolling her spiral eyes. "Why do you want to talk to him anyway, he's having a hard time as it is. Don't you think you've done enough damage already?" Putting her own personal feelings for Gippal aside, she was adamant about not letting Baralai experience any more grief for one day. It didn't seem like a good idea to talk to him at this point, being he was so close to having a real breakdown.

Gippal lowered his head shamefully. He knew he caused his friend much distress, but he didn't mean to, and that's always the worst feeling in the world, making someone you care for hurt even though it wasn't done on purpose. He glimpsed at Rikku sadly, his eye full of remorse. Sweat droplets formed at the perimeter of his face from the sun that was beginning to take center stage as the day's 'play' went on despite their own theatrics in the walkway.

"He's not ok?" Gippal wondered nervously, a habitual hand to the back of his neck.

Rikku put her head down and sighed before looking back up at Gippal.

"What do you think? He'd lost his girlfriend to his best friend. How would _you_ feel, Gippal?" Rikku glared at him as if to say 'Duh.' "That's a pretty dumb question if you ask me." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, staring at the walkway cement below her feet. "It took everything I could to assure him this mess wasn't his fault. He still loves Paine a ton, ya know." Walking toward the driver's side of her hover roadster, she glanced up at Gippal as she unlocked the door and anchored her elbows to the roof.

"I'm leaving. I absi-posi _don't _want to be here when Baralai sees you. He's been…unstable." She noted, climbing into the vehicle. Gippal walked over to the passenger side and leaned into the window. He looked at Rikku a little puzzled.

"What do you mean…unstable?" He questioned, scraping his nails on the surface of the door, a tense feeling suddenly overcoming him. Rikku turned the key in the ignition, starting it up and pulling on the shifter she put it in reverse; her foot still on the brake.

"I'll let you see for yourself. Bye Gippal." And with that, she took her foot off the brake and the roadster pulled out of the driveway. Gippal still stood there a little ill at ease in the driveway as she smiled at him evilly from the rearview mirror. "He better not upset him." Rikku said to herself as she drove toward the ferry, still not a hundred percent that Gippal should be there. In a way though, she was kind of glad he _was_, then maybe Baralai could relieve some of the angst he'd been feeling since this whole debacle started.

Gippal stood stone-like in Baralai's driveway for a brief moment. The whole 'unstable' thing was irking him to a large degree. He'd never seen Baralai act in any type of hostile way, at least not when he wasn't possessed anyway. Reluctantly, he trudged back up the stony walkway and opened the front door. The living room and kitchen were lighted only by the sunlight beaming through the windows. Rikku's coffee cup sat on the table with the newspaper lying next to it. Glancing over to the counter, Gippal noticed the envelope and glass of water sitting on it with two aspirin by its side. He picked up the envelope and held it toward the window hoping he could see the contents inside.

"Just what did she write anyway?" Gippal said softly to himself, trying to focus his eye to the envelope. Just then, he felt a presence behind him and he froze, unable to move out of his current position.

"Always was a curious fellow, eh?" The voice behind him boomed. Gippal turned on his heels to face the voice. It was Baralai. He stood there with a hand to the counter shaking his head amused. He still had on the blue shirt and kaki pants from the night before, but they were wrinkled from sleeping in them. His hair was a loose mop about his tan face, lining the outside of it. He looked ragged, still a little sleepy but alert enough to comprehend his friend in his kitchen. Gippal walked passed him slowly heading for the living room. Face to face with Baralai he chuckled uneasily and spoke.

"So, how have you been?" He asked his former navigator timidly. He was leaning against the back of the couch, waiting for Baralai to answer but instead he took a right hook to the jaw and he flew over the couch, crashing into Baralai's coffee table breaking it in half. He lay on his back, dizzy from the impact as particles from the wood dusted him like powdered sugar. He wiped his jaw; a trickle of blood saturated the corner of it, and glared at Baralai filled with fear. Baralai stood there, his eyes burned like they once did in the Den of Woe, fixated on the Al Bhed man lying on his floor.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea I came here." Gippal muttered, his elbows propping himself up as he continue to lie on the broken table. Baralai didn't cease in his stare; he folded his arms now still silent. "Obviously you're very upset. I should go." He said, trying to get to his feet. Instead, Baralai walked around the couch and grabbed Gippal's shirt at the neck, propelling him up quickly. He brought Gippal's face to his and continued to burn through him like hot coals. His anger was boiling at a rate he'd not felt since Shuyin overcame him and he wasn't sure if it was he or remnants of the poor soul inside him. Still, Baralai fancied seeing Gippal this way, He wanted him to feel like he didn't get away with it and everything wasn't just dandy.

"How could you do this to me?" Baralai finally ejected through gritted teeth. Struggling to get out of his grasp, Gippal clawed Baralai's hand with his own and pried himself free. He backed away from Baralai not taking his eyes off him in case he'd try to hit him again. Gippal looked at him apologetically but Baralai's demeanor didn't change one iota. "Worse yet, how could you do this to Rikku? Wasn't _she_ good enough?" Baralai's fists were clenched and his body was tense. He waited for a response.

"It was an accident ok?" Gippal screamed, wiping his jaw still. He winced at the contact of his hand and jaw, and then he looked back at Baralai. "We had too much to drink at the 'Spira Independence Day' Bonfire two weeks ago. We got to talking about how we missed hanging out with each other during the squad days." Gippal kicked a piece of the broken coffee in frustration as he continued.

"She missed my straightforwardness and I missed her seriousness. We both agreed that you and Rikku were great, but we realized that we had a deeper feeling for each other than we wanted to admit. The only reason we let it drag on was because we felt so guilty and we couldn't find the right words to explain properly. We really didn't think it was going to last. Your friendship is dire important to me, to Paine as well. Can we find some way to get passed this?"

Gippal knew he was up a creek with no paddle on that one. As a matter of fact, none of it made any sense even to him. He was having trouble trying to get out what he was trying to say. Looking back to Baralai, he'd hoped that maybe some of this sunk in. Baralai sighed and folded his arms; looking to the rubble he spoke, seemingly back to his normal persona and bearing.

"That may take a while." He said, not fully convinced he'd done enough to show how angry he was. Gippal headed for the front door and stood in the doorway, his head hung in disappointment and regret. Baralai spoke again. "Leave Rikku alone. It's bad enough she's hiding the way she really feels for you by trying to protect me, she doesn't need to see you happy with someone else. And if you hurt Paine even a smidge like that, it _will _be the _last_ thing you do. Got it?" Baralai strolled over to the doorway where Gippal was and put his right hand to the door. Gippal extended his hand for Baralai to shake, but Baralai just looked at him with an expression that indicated his stay was spent and he needed to leave.

"Fair enough. I guess I'll see you around then." Gippal said, turning around and walking back down the walkway. Baralai watched him, a little sad by the whole experience, but nonetheless glad he got what he did off his chest. Closing the door, Baralai walked into his kitchen and noticed the glass, aspirin and the envelope on the counter. He smiled; appreciating the way Rikku remembered the remedy for a hangover and opened the envelope. It was a poem that Rikku had written for him to help to cheer him up.

An even wider smile broadened on his face as he read its contents:

_Baralai,_

_I can't be your weather_

_Cuz if it rains, then it rains_

_I can't be your lover_

_Cuz the feelings would change._

I can't be the wind, Cuz the wind blows too free- 

_But if you want a true companion,_

_Don't forget about me._

_Don't forget about me,_

_When your hearts in the shade_

_When there's no one to hold you,_

_And you've fallen from grace_

_When the spotlights come blind you, _

_And you can no longer see_

_I'll be right there beside you,_

_Don't forget about me._

_-Rikku-_

Picking up his Comm. Sphere from the holder on the counter, he dialed a number and waited as it rang.

**---Meanwhile---**

Rikku opened the door to her apartment, cradling a grocery bag from 'O'aka's Mega Mart'. The apartment was dark, so she switched on the light. Throwing her keys into a dish on the island, Rikku placed the bag next to it. She spotted Gippal's set of keys on the counter as well and sighed sadly. "It really _is_ over." She whispered to herself, emptying the contents of the bag hastily. She glanced over at the Comm. Sphere on the wall and noticed the light blinking indicating she had a message.

Walking over to it, she pressed the button and the message clicked. It was Baralai.

"Thank you Rikku for everything, I hope I can return the favor someday. Gippal doesn't really know what he's lost, that's for sure. Until we meet again, farewell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you-Thank you-Thank you for reviewing so far! I'm so touched by all your kind words, really.


	9. Something to Talk About

A/N: This chapter is really really long…so sorry; I guess I got carried away, heh heh.

Also, any similarities to 'Ying Ying 54's fic: **Paine's Story **in this chapter is purely coincidence.

Thank you Annie for being so understanding!

**Chapter 9: Something to Talk About**

And So…

The days passed after the events that occurred in their usual tedious manner. People went to their jobs, tended their gardens, loved their children, and cleaned their homes: the same as always. Life too, seemed to go on for the four since their lives were altered slightly by the big reveal just weeks ago. Gippal honored Baralai's wishes by staying away from him and Rikku. He figured it was the least he could do for his friend: well, 'former' friend. Secretly, he and Paine had hoped that maybe Baralai and Rikku would come around one day and things would be like they used to; only they knew they were just fooling themselves. Still, their relationship was thriving; one good thing in their lives these days. It really _is_ true what the song says_: you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes you might find you get what you need. _ If they couldn't have their dearest friends, at least they had each other and for the time being that was enough to sustain them.

The darkness was slowly taking over the light in the sky outside the window as evening fast approached. It was a Saturday night and that was always the cue to relax and have some much needed fun. Paine picked up an onyx stud from her jewelry box and inserted it into her ear, pushing the back into the silver post, securing it tight. She put a hand to the top of her head, manipulating the short hairs between her fingers until they sat just right. She never used a brush; her hair was so short her fingers became the ideal styling tool. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, her eyes stare herself up and down making sure the snug fitting black leather tank went smoothly with her equally black hip huggers.

She smiled contentedly at the reflection and sprayed her perfume about her body: a luxurious, oriental, sensual bouquet of flowers collected from all over Spira; Gippal had bought that for her because he felt it suited her personality. Turning off the light to their bedroom, Paine sauntered into the living room where Gippal was sitting on the couch in a nice pair of dress slacks and a white collared shirt waiting for her. His right leg was resting over his left and he gave her a look as if to say she had taken too long, although she knew he was only joking by the expression on his face.

"Whoa!" he expressed, a palm placed to his face in amazement. "You look…beauteriffic!" he declared, smiling proudly at the genius of his new word. Paine looked at him and rolled her eyes in disgust, folding her gloved hands to her chest before a grin cascaded across her lips.

"Now I know where Rikku gets it from." Paine drawled as she walked over to him and extended her hand to help him up. His hand gripped hers and he propped himself up off the couch pretending to crash into Paine. He took this opportunity to kiss her, biting her lips playfully, once again making Paine delirious with desire. He peered at her, her eyes closed and her hands subconsciously running themselves up and down his back. Their lips parted and she opened her eyes to see him smirking at her. She went into the defensive and scowled at him teasingly.

"What? Why are you smirking like that?" She demanded; her arms still wrapped around his nicely built shoulders. He held her tighter, there wasn't a space between them and his eye never left hers.

"I just love the reaction I get from you when I kiss you." Gippal breathed, becoming serious, brushing his lips once again to hers. She went to return the kiss but he pulled away sharply and walked to the door. She threw him a disappointed glare and he took her hand as they left the apartment.

"Come on," he reasoned as they walked out to the parking lot. "If we were to continue what we were doing in there we'd _never_ go out. It's important we enjoy some of the nightlife that Luca has to offer us." He held the hover door open for Paine and she stepped in, making herself comfortable. He then closed the door and headed to the drivers side entering the vehicle. They headed toward Luca; there was a nice twenty-something club that they were dying to experience for the longest time.

**---Meanwhile---**

Baralai stepped one foot out of the shower onto the bathroom mat that lay on the green tiled floor. Steam escaped the stall with him, whizzing past his face like random pyre flies on the far plane. He watched as it disappeared quickly into his bedroom, for he had the door open. There was no need to keep it closed because he was there alone; in addition, it peeved him when the fog clung to the mirrors. His hair took on a kind of silvery tone when it was wet, and it was slicked back, appearing longer than it really was. With a towel around his waist, he walked into his bedroom, the wooden floor felt slippery and cold beneath his feet, causing goose bumps to form on his shoulders. Sliding the mirrored doors open to his closet, he stuck his head in searching for a shirt and pants to wear for the night.

After some time pondering his wardrobe, Baralai settled on a nice pair of steel gray khakis with a black muscle shirt. He reached under his bed and pulled out a pair of Bevelian loafers, the finest one could get and he sat on the bed, sliding them onto his feet. He walked back into the bathroom and reached for a black headband that hung on a hook next to every other colored headband he owned. Baralai fashioned the headband and grabbed his hairdryer; the air was hot against his neck as he went through the grueling ritual of creating his signature hairstyle: straight up, with hairs on the sides and flopping over the headband randomly. After giving his dome another quick mist of hairspray, he gave himself a look and walked out, turning out the light.

Baralai stood in the middle of his bedroom and surveyed the area, checking to see if he'd forgotten anything. He reached into his pocket and realized he didn't have his wallet; he spotted it across the room and grabbed it from his bedside table. Lying open beside it was the poem Rikku had written him. Baralai picked up the paper and smiled softly, remembering how good he felt when he first beheld it, like he really wasn't alone. They hadn't seen each other in the past few weeks and he decided tonight he was going over to her apartment to see if she'd like to accompany him for a drink. He'd figured he'd been recluse for long enough and was ready to go out, although he really didn't want to go solo. She had no idea he was coming and he hoped she'd be there and mostly, hoping she would go with him. Folding the poem up like a piece of origami, he put it in his pants pocket and left the bedroom; walking through the living room he exited the house to his black hover in the driveway.

**---Djose, Rikku's place---**

The apartment was bright and the radio was blasting as Rikku danced around, cleaning and dusting. It had been a long time since she actually stayed in her apartment and she figured it would be a great opportunity to pick up on the chores she had neglected for so long. She wore a white t-shirt that had the words 'Al-Bhed Angel' in blue glitter across her chest and a pair of beat up navy boxers. Her blonde hair was held at bay by a blue bandana tied up at the nape of her neck, some of her bangs poked out from beneath it haphazardly. Grabbing the broom from her kitchen closet, she proceeded to sweep the floor, but quickly taking the handle and morphing it into a guitar, pretending to play the solo that was blaring from the speakers.

Parking his hover in her parking lot, Baralai stepped out and glanced up at the building before him. He wasn't really sure which one was hers so he tried to see if the windows would reveal which one she occupied. Most of the apartments were dark, indicating the residents were either out for the night or sleeping. He prayed she wasn't in one of them, although his fears were ceased when he spotted the apartment on the third floor in the corner. The light was blinding, the shades were wide open and he saw the silhouette of a girl playing air guitar with a broom handle. He let out a hearty laugh and with the cold wind to his face; he strolled over to the apartment's entrance. The buzzers were black with a red light ring bordering them for night use. Pressing the buzzer that read 'Highwind', he waited for her to pick up her intercom.

Rikku was engrossed in her 'guitar solo' when the buzzer rang, causing her to jump up and scream. She ran over to the intercom and pushed the 'talk' button; eager to hear whom it was that was paying her a visit.

"Hello?" she spoke questionably into the intercom. _"Probably some other tenant that forgot his key or something."_ She thought to herself as she spoke. She was quite surprised, however when the voice spoke, revealing Baralai as her visitor.

"Rikku? It's Baralai. Um…I was wondering if you'd accompany me to Luca tonight for a drink. We could go to that bar we were at a few weeks ago." He rambled, suddenly feeling nervous. Rikku grinned to herself as she pondered the invite.

"Mmm," she thought, scratching her head. "Sounds fun Baralai, here, come up I'll buzz you in." She pushed the button unlocking the door to the lobby and he walked up the carpeted stairs to the third floor. Rikku met up with him halfway in the hall and he blushed a bit at her outfit. Rikku didn't notice as she smiled at him warmly, wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug.

"How have you been Baralai? It's been a while, huh?" she beamed. Entering her home, Baralai perused the apartment and back to Rikku.

"So, you like?" Rikku asked; her arms folded behind her as she wobbled back and forth. "Just doing some cleaning, hadn't done it in ages!" she exclaimed. She walked over to the stereo and lowered it down so they could talk in a normal tone. He nodded in approval at her question.

"Its really great Rikku, nice decorating. You have good taste." It seemed Baralai couldn't get rid of his 'ramblies'. He was never really comfortable talking to girls and Rikku was no exception to that rule. Rikku just giggled at his demeanor.

"Please sit down, take a beer." She said as he sat on her emerald couch. She went to the kitchen and snatched a bottle of beer out of the fridge, tossing it over to Baralai. Rikku headed to her bedroom, stopping in the doorway.

"I need to get a shower." She said, her head peeking out of the bedroom door. "I shouldn't take long, so make yourself at home. Oh, and change the CD if you want, I don't know if you like this or not." She referred to the song that played in the background as he sat there. Baralai drank his beer as he concentrated on the singer's words crooning from the speakers.

"_I feel great._

_I lied to save your feelings._

_Truth convened, my head smashed through the ceiling._

_I lost an arm, no one harmed, you diplomatically alarmed._

_I sulked away to lick my thin skin._

_I'm not over you. I'm not over you. I'm not over you."_

As the song ended, Baralai wondered if Rikku related to it in any way. Maybe it was an inclination of how she felt about Gippal, he wasn't sure.

After a brief interlude, Rikku emerged from the sanctity of her bedroom and Baralai's jaw dropped to the floor. Rikku stood there in a pair of form fitting jeans with a white blouse that cut just below her chest. Her hair was tied back, her braids placed strategically amongst her head, a white headband helping to hold it all up. She wore an emerald choker and matching chandelier earrings that almost touched her neck. The soft scent of apples and pears squared the room and impregnated Baralai's nose. She looked at him funny and spoke, waving a hand to his vacant face.

"Hello…Baralai, you there?" She queried, snapping him out of his gaze. He turned a slight shade of pink, but fortunately Rikku couldn't tell because of his dark complexion.

"Sorry," He stammered, his gaze to the floor. "You look terrific. Shall we go?" Baralai extended his arm and she linked it with hers as they exited her apartment and headed for his hover. Sitting in the hover, Baralai started it up and Rikku looked over at him, whom she had to admit looked very handsome with the moon's light bouncing off his face.

"Are you sure you want to go here?" she asked as he drove. "I mean, what if that bouncer recognizes me and doesn't let me in?" Baralai answered her, the streetlights reflecting off the windshield as the scenery whizzed by.

"Don't worry about it." He assured her as they reached the club. "That was ages ago. And besides, you're not here to drown your sorrows. We're here to have a drink or two and enjoy our newly found single-dom." She laughed at the last word he spoke, her hands to her face as she did so.

"Is that even a word? I thought I was the only one who made them up." Rikku exclaimed. Baralai laughed nervously himself. He turned off the hover and exited the vehicle, walking over to her side opening the door for Rikku and helping her out.

"Yeah, that was pretty dense of me." He replied as he closed the door and they walked through the plaza to the club. Once again, the plaza was crowded with the bustling nightlife that took over the town for the night. They entered the club, it was busy as usual and hazy with smoke and deafened by loud music. The two sat at the bar and ordered their drinks, making themselves comfortable. Each with a glass in hand, they faced each other and smiled clinking them together as they did before.

"To having a good time tonight, my friend." Baralai said as they drank their drinks in a celebratory fashion. Rikku smiled and nodded in agreement, sipping her vodka and orange juice happily.

"You said it! It's about time, don't you think?" Rikku replied. The two put their glasses down and engaged in an inaudible conversation. Little did they know they had an audience; a couple which was sitting in a booth to the back of the club consisting of an Al-Bhed man and a short haired warrior woman. Both looked a little surprised at the sight before them.

"Hey, look who's here." Gippal said, pointing toward the bar. Paine nearly spilled her drink on herself seeing Baralai and Rikku talking and laughing. Curiosity was taking a hold of her and she looked at Gippal.

"Are they seeing each other?" Paine pondered, putting her drink to the table and staring at them nosily. Gippal shrugged, taking a swig of his own beer, fixated on them as well.

"This is just a little awkward." Gippal said as he watched them. They seemed to be the most interesting people on Spira right now, at least to the two sitting there surprised. "If we just stay here for a while, we'll soon find out. Now it just seems like they are just talking, nothing else." The two watched engrossed as Baralai and Rikku continued to talk, Rikku laughing and slapping Baralai's shoulder playfully. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company until a fast song came on and they saw Rikku fly off the barstool.

Feeling pretty good once again from the vodka and orange juice, she grabbed Baralai's arm and pulled him off his stool as well. He stood there awkwardly and pleaded with her to leave him sit this one out. She stuck out her tongue at him and smiled.

"Come on, don't be a shoopuf in the mud." She whined, dragging him out to the dance floor. She positioned herself in front of him, her back to his face as she put his hands on her hips. "Just move back and forth with me, feel the music!" They rocked side-to-side, Baralai growing extremely embarrassed at this point.

"But Rikku, I don't dance, I'm a praetor! What will people think?" He whined, not realizing they were still dancing. His face was already flushed because his hands were gripping the bare skin of her hips. Rikku glanced back at him and made another face.

"Who cares what people think, Baralai? First of all, they are all too drunk; second of all, you'll never see these people again, so no more whining. Just dance!" She rocked her hips faster to the beats and defeated, Baralai did too. The effects of the beers he had were kicking in and he began to finally enjoy himself. Gippal and Paine watched them in shock. Paine would have never guessed Baralai would even consider dancing. Well, she was having a hard enough time accepting the fact that he was even _at_ the club, being as they never really went when they were dating.

The fast song ended and Baralai promptly removed his hands from her hips, the color was in no way leaving his face tonight that was for sure. A slow song came on and being more comfortable with that, he extended his hand to Rikku and bowed.

"Now, can we dance my way?" he asked as she took his hand. Rikku gripped his right shoulder with her left hand as her right hand melded effortlessly with his left. He in turn put his right arm around her waist, pulling her into him. It was her turn to blush now, but she dismissed it as the alcohol taking control. She did like the feeling of being in his arms though; they were tough, but docile at the same time. Still, she just convinced herself she missed being in _anybody's_ arms after being single for so long. Looking over her shoulder she spotted their admirers who seemed to look puzzled and fixated on the two as they danced. Nonchalantly, she eyed Baralai.

"Seems we have an audience." Rikku giggled, pointing her eyes in their direction to the back of the bar. Baralai, drunk as he was, began to smirk devilishly.

"I got an idea." He said a grin widening. "Why don't we give them something to talk about?" he suggested. Rikku just looked at him quizzically. Without prior warning, Baralai leaned into Rikku's face and brushed his lips to hers, as if asking for permission to kiss her. At first, her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock; his eyes were closed. His lips felt soft as silk, and so inviting. She closed her eyes as well and reciprocated the kiss, gripping onto him tighter. They didn't notice they stopped dancing to the music at this point, actually, they didn't even notice that other dancers were even watching them. The targets of their joke sat there with their jaws to the floor, unable to remove their eyes from what they were seeing, kind of like a car wreck.

"I guess that answers our question." Gippal said to Paine, growing increasingly uncomfortable. Paine too seemed a little uneasy watching and turned away. The two agreed they should leave, and as soon as possible. Paying their bill, the two made their way out of the club without Baralai and Rikku noticing. Not that they would anyway, being they were still lip locked at this point.

Rikku felt a tingling sensation shoot through her body as he kissed her. She couldn't believe she was kissing someone else after all this time, but it felt so good. He held her face in his hands at this point, and she could do nothing but go along with the ride, holding him closer to her.

Eventually, Rikku opened her eyes and looked over in the direction of the booth, noticing it was empty. She tried to break away from Baralai, but his hold on her was tight. She tapped his shoulder a few times, grunting frantically. He opened his eyes and looked at her, their lips separating quickly. Suddenly, his face went white and he began to fidget nervously.

"They're gone! I think we really got them with that." She said, feeling a little flighty from the kiss. Baralai looked at her remorsefully, sobering up quicker than he ever thought he could. She stared him up and down, confused by his composure and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that. That was totally wrong. Please don't be mad." He pleaded, walking nervously back to the barstool and sitting down. Rikku came up behind him and shouted in his ear.

"It's ok. It was just for fun! Don't think anything of it." She assured, trying to help him to understand. Still, he was uncomfortable and asked her if they could leave as well. She agreed and he drove her home, a thicket of quietude grew in the hover as they reached her apartment. She climbed out of the car and stuck her head into the window.

"Call me sometime; we'll go out again ok? I had tons of fun!" she smiled, but nothing she could say was making him feel any better about what happened between them. He still couldn't believe he let himself be so daring and straightforward, especially toward Rikku. Did he like her? He wasn't sure. He just waved her off and headed home as quickly as he could. Even though it was a revenge tactic, he couldn't help but feel some disappointment that she thought that's all it was…just a prank. He in a way wished she felt like he did, which was something he himself couldn't even fathom.

Rikku plopped onto her bed, the blankets wrinkling underneath her as she burrowed underneath them. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. What did it mean? She knew she was going to have a hard time sleeping that night, but little did she know she wasn't the only one.

Song in italics: 'Not Over You' by R.E.M.


	10. Sleep On It

This chapter is boring, sorry…

**Chapter 10: Sleep On It**

The silence between them seemed to scream in volumes as they drove; neither feeling compelled to bring up the scene they witnessed at the club in Luca. The trees, chocobos and machina along the contours of the Mi'hen were blended together creating a daiquiri of leaves, feathers and metal as Gippal's hover raced toward Djose. The quicker they got home, the sooner this night could be a memory although they weren't sure why the sight of Baralai and Rikku together was bothering them.

"I'm glad they found each other." Paine reasoned, staring out of her window into the infinite darkness. She leaned on her right hand, her chin cradled by the leather surface of her glove. From his angle, Gippal couldn't see her face, but the reflection in the window revealed a look of discontent, disturbed by pain or worry. He wasn't adept at reading Paine very well, but he could sense somehow she wasn't all that confident in what she just said.

"You say that a little apprehensively Paine is there a reason?" Gippal asked, placing his right hand to her left thigh, caressing the denim surface gently. Paine shifted her gaze from the scenery to Gippal's face, staring at him with an emotionless expression. She took a breath and thought for a moment as if trying to find the right words before answering the question.

"No. No reason, why should I care what those two do? It's none of my business." She countered, a hint of annoyance sprinkled in her tone. Gippal shook his head and removing his hand back to the steering wheel and pressing downward on the gas pedal, he accelerated across the Highroad Bridge around the bend to where Mushroom Rock Road began. She switched her attention back outside the window and sighed heavily. She hoped she wouldn't have to explain to him that she _was _feeling some hesitation about her comment. Luckily, Gippal didn't respond in protest; he too wasn't in the mood to indulge this conversation seeing as he was a little uneasy about it himself.

He agreed with Paine. Why should they care what Baralai and Rikku did? It wasn't like it would affect their lives in any way, well, maybe a little. As far as Gippal knew he was the only one Rikku had ever been with and seeing her with another man brought out something inside him he'd never felt before. Was it jealousy? He couldn't put his finger on it, but he wasn't pleased with the feeling nonetheless. Baralai was a good guy; Gippal knew this, yet he still felt like Baralai was impure, treading over sacred territory. He laughed in a quiet, hardly audible manner at that thought: _Rikku: sacred territory_. She would have been highly irate had she heard him use her in that analogy; Rikku never liked it when he acted like he owned her.

By Yevon's good graces, the two made it home. Exiting the hover, they hurried up the stairs to their apartment on the second floor. Still enshrouded in a cloak of silence, they retired to their bedroom, eager to sleep this night away. Climbing into bed, they lie back to back, each facing their side of the wall in front of them. It was painfully obvious at this point that this _was_ going to be an issue and it would have to be dealt with accordingly. Just not tonight: they weren't up for the challenge.

**---Kilika, Baralai's house: the same night---**

Baralai sat uneasy in his black leather armchair, his nightly glass of red wine cradled in his hand. The fire was the only light the study was illuminated by; it caused shadows of the furniture to bounce off the wall in a distorted fashion. He stared into space, and all he could think of was the events of the night: the dancing, drinking, and the most inevitable memory: the kiss. Baralai cursed himself for crossing that line with Rikku; he wanted to blame the alcohol, but something wouldn't let him use it as an excuse. He knew what he was doing; he had to have…didn't he? It annoyed him that it perplexed him so, after all, Rikku didn't seem too bothered by it as he recalled what she had said to him when he apologized for his actions.

"_It's ok. It was just for fun! Don't think anything of it." _ Baralai wanted to take comfort in those words, but at the same time they chided him. Did he _want_ her to feel something other than friendship for him? No, they had decided _against_ love, it was easier than putting themselves out there just to get smacked back down all over again. They promised to watch over each other; getting involved would only cloud all that reasoning. He still loved Paine, or so he thought. Wasn't that why he kissed Rikku in the first place? To make her jealous somehow? Not that it worked, its not like she came barreling through the sea of people ripping Rikku out of his grasp and dragging him off someplace begging him to take her back. Instead, she left, and with Gippal, not him. If _that _wasn't the pin to deflate Baralai's ego, then he wasn't sure what would at that point.

Even when it seems like you'll never win their love back; there is always this flicker of hope that it _could_ happen. That's the last feeling to go: the hope, and Baralai still had that in spades, that is, unless he really felt something deeper than friendship for Rikku and he was confusing that with his feelings for Paine.

Reaching a hand into the drawer of the nightstand to his left, he pulled out a bottle of sleeping tablets. Occasionally, when the stresses of New Yevon would keep him awake for nights on end, he'd take one to help him sleep and tonight, he felt the need to indulge. He knew his thoughts weren't going to let him be and he wanted to relax with an empty mind, free of confusion and chaos. Shaking the little red pill out of the safety of its container, he threw it in his mouth and chased it down with the wine. Then, standing up, he extinguished the fire and exited the study, heading for his bedroom. Tomorrow was a clean slate, a fresh start, and he made a deal with himself to call Rikku in the morning and straighten this whole situation out, even if she wasn't concerned with it- he was, and he needed to do this for himself, if at all.

**---Djose, Rikku's apartment---**

Her bedroom was dark. The light from the streetlamp outside her window slipped inside effortlessly, hanging itself on the wall across from her bed. Rikku lay on her back in the obscurity, staring at the ceiling. The kiss was bothering her as well; something so simple seemed to be the cause of much worry for everyone that night. She recalled the feeling of security in his embrace as he kissed her. His arms were strong and her lips felt easily influenced by his as he took control, leading her into a temporary state of mushiness.

The kiss transported her back in time to her relationship with Gippal and how his kisses used to make her delirious, her legs taking on the texture of an 'Amorphous Gel': wobbly and unstable. Rikku knew she told Baralai it was no big deal, but as the evening went by and she had more time to think about it, she thought maybe she _was _feeling something for him. Was it too soon? Is there a time limit on when your heart is supposed to heal every time it's broken? Maybe she was just in love with the fact that she felt the need to protect him from the 'Paine's' in Spira. For some reason she envisioned him as a gullible child, eager to give his heart to anyone who needed it regardless if they took care of it or not. No, that couldn't be entirely true. If that were the case how could he be praetor if others easily swayed him? Anybody could use that to their advantage, bringing ruin back to Spira and wreaking havoc. He _had_ to be stronger than that. She felt remorseful at that moment, selling him short when she knew other wise.

Rolling over to her side in frustration, she fixated her gaze across the room where she noticed a picture of Gippal she didn't put in the bin with the rest of them. He was leaning against the wall of the Celsius, his spikes stood sturdy as straw in the wind and his arms were folded before him. He had a devilish smirk plastered to his face like he did nine out of every ten times he smiled. That smile really did her in; it was the one that ultimately made her fall for him in the first place. Now she was really confused. Who were her feelings for? Could she have the capacity to love two men? Is it rebound love for Baralai? Or could it be real? Eventually from exhaustion, Rikku at some point shut herself off and drifted to sleep, forgetting everything she was just thinking. Tomorrow was another day and full of limitless possibilities. She'd worry about everything tomorrow, like everyone else.

None of them knew what the next day would hold for them, anybody's guess would suffice, and that was for certain.

A/N: This chapter was weird, and for that, I apologize. I know it doesn't seem to be exciting, but I'm sure it has a purpose, I'm not positive.


	11. Pretending

A/N: Still in suspense? Hey, I am too...J/K.

* * *

Chapter 11: Pretending

Baralai sat tired at the Luca Café, a cup of fresh coffee thawing his frozen hands as the morning sun scaled the buildings of the Plaza like squirrels would trees. The storeowners were just starting to surface from the shadows, setting up their carts anticipating another successful day of sales and satisfied customers. He didn't sleep well the night before; his sleeping tablet did no good fighting against his racing thoughts, keeping him awake without fail

Fitted in a pair of black dress pants and a green long sleeved shirt, Baralai waited patiently for Rikku to arrive. He called her earlier, keeping the promise he made to himself to clear his name about the kiss. She was still sleeping when he called, but hearing the urgency in his voice, she wasn't about to deny him an audience and agreed to come. Baralai felt bad about asking her to meet him so early, but then again, it seemed he was always feeling bad about _something_ having to do with her. Making a mental note to leave her alone from now on, he took a sip of his coffee and glanced at the clock in the middle of the Plaza. It was seven fifty five and she was to show up at eight. "Just five minutes before she's late." He thought to himself, looking to the entrance of the café.

With seconds to spare, Rikku pulled open the glass doors that secured the entryway. She wore a navy sweatshirt; tiny letters 'A.B.U.' for Al Bhed University stitched in yellow atop her left breast, and a pair of form fitting blue jeans. A matching navy blitz ball cap crowned her head, her blonde hair flowing out of the hole in the back of it. From the door she spotted Baralai and waved to him spastically, a smile conquering her face. Baralai stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit on; she thanked him as she sat, placing her hands to the underbelly of it scooting herself closer to the table. The hypello waiter handed her a cup of coffee and she pulled it close to her lips, the heat warming her hands and the steam tickling her nose as she gulped it down. Rikku looked at Baralai satisfied, heaving a contented sigh.

"Have I told you how much I _love_ coffee?" She ejected, rolling her eyes in a fit of pleasure. Baralai nodded his head and smiled, picking up his own mug and taking a sip of the contents contained inside.

"Yeah, I do believe you did, the morning you told me about Paine and Gippal." He remarked, putting the coffee mug down and leaning back in his chair. He exhaled a frustrated sigh of his own and stared at the contours of the table, it was grainy with scratches scattered here and there. Rikku surveyed him for a few moments before placing her left hand to his right, gripping it tightly. Baralai felt her eyes on him and looked up, concern was plastered like 'lost puppy' signs all over her face.

"Baralai, why are we here this morning?" Rikku queried, continuing to squeeze his hand gently. His eyes drooped, obviously from the lack of sleep the night before as he gazed at her. "It's not about that kiss, is it?" The tremble she felt from his hand was answer enough for her and she tilted her head, curling her lower lip into a pout, not taking her eyes off him. She then smiled sympathetically.

"Why are you so worried about it? It really was no big deal; it pains me to think it's what you're losing sleep over." She whined, now running her hand up and down his arm to his elbow. Even though she told him that, she was a little flattered he was reacting this way. Gippal was never nervous around her daring as he was. This was new to her, that someone had actually considered her feelings first. Subconsciously, Baralai reached for Rikku's left hand with his and held it down on his arm keeping it still. As if made mute by a silence spell and given an 'Echo Screen' he finally spoke, his voice was soft but audible.

"I was afraid I had jeopardized our friendship." He said, his tone suggesting a gnawing distress arising from a sense of guilt. "It would be horrible if I'd lost you as a friend." Baralai fixated his eyes back to the table feeling slightly embarrassed admitting that. With her right hand, Rikku lifted his chin up to meet her gaze and the two locked eyes for a moment. He was lost in the swirls, feeling a sense of calm taking over his body and he smiled. She did too, convinced she finally got through to him.

"Nah. Something like that won't get rid of me so easily!" she joked, downing the rest of her coffee. Baralai discovered he was still holding her hand and he quickly let it go as if it were diseased. He blushed profusely, laughing uncomfortably.

"Guess you want your hand back...Heh heh." Baralai chuckled, waving to the waiter to pour them another cup of caffeinated bliss. She rolled her eyes and grinned, folding her arms to her chest.

"You're too much Baralai. If I said it before I'll say it again. You really need to learn how to breathe! Lighten up!" She rested her elbows to the table leaning into Baralai with a devilish smirk painted on her lips. "So, do you think they got jealous?" Her eyebrow undulated suggestively, waiting for a response. Baralai returned to his normal self, comfortable with Rikku once more and he drew back his lips in amusement.

"If we made them leave I'd say we gave them quite a show." He admitted, unable to control his smile. "But the question is: what do we do about it now?" He looked back at her for her to reciprocate but instead she seemed puzzled. Rikku wrinkled her nose, her brow furrowing in deep contemplation.

"You mean, should we pretend we really _are_ dating?" she wondered, "You know, to see if they come crawling back to us? Do you think they would?" her questions fascinated Baralai and his interest was piqued.

"I don't know." He responded as he thanked the waiter for the coffee. "Now, my other question is, if they _do_ want us back, do we welcome them or give them the heave ho?" His answer triggered a healthy laugh from Rikku and he joined her, the two engaging in a mindless giggle fest. She inhaled; trying to return to her leveled degree of breathing and drank more of her coffee.

"I say we do it!" Rikku announced, a hand to the air in triumph. "And I think we should tell them 'no' if they ask us to come back, you know- make them grovel. What do you say to that?" Baralai tossed the idea around in his head, really taking the time to think about all the possibilities before looking at Rikku with an ever-increasing smile on his lips.

"What do we have to lose?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. Quickly his face sunk and he tensed up, reminding her of one minute detail. "The thing is we'll be...kissing again. What do we do about that?" Baralai found himself growing uncomfortable once more, nervous heat emanated up his neck causing him to sweat. Rikku laughed again, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Why? You don't like kissing me, is that it?" she joked as his face flushed red. He turned away, fearful he hurt her feelings but she smacked him again proving otherwise and he held his arm, rubbing it lightly.

"No, it's not that...Just don't get used to it, I don't want to get you hooked on me or anything." He said teasing. It surprised her, he almost sounded like Gippal just then. Truth was, he was beginning to understand Rikku now, with her upbeat and slightly hyper demeanor. This behavior was alien to him as Paine was never one to give free reign to such silliness. Secretly, although he did want Paine back, the thought of kissing Rikku again seemed to intrigue him as well. He cursed himself for thinking such thoughts and extending his hand to her, she took it and they shook in agreement.

"It's settled then!" Rikku squealed, excitement popping from her mouth. "Now, what to do to get this going...I know! We need to find out where the two will be hanging out and we can make sure we show up!" They stood up and Baralai tossed some Gil on the table, putting his jacket on soon after. "This will have to wait though, I want to go home and go back to bed." She yawned, but not before pointing a demanding finger at him. "I suggest you try to take a nap too, you need to be in top form for our curtain call which could be at any time!" Rikku said, smoothing out the wrinkles on her sweatshirt as the two stood up to leave.

**---Meanwhile, somewhere in the plaza---**

Her boots glided along the concrete as she walked toward the Café with anticipation for her first cup of coffee. She felt chilly from the morning air, but the thought of that hot java warming her insides was incentive enough to bite through the cold. Just a few more steps and heaven would be hers, at least for the moment. Well, if he would hurry up, it would be.

"Come on Gippal...'shakey shake' it already!" Paine growled under her breath as she turned to his direction. She scoffed at herself for mocking Rikku; indeed she'd been around her for too long. Gippal was just feet behind her, hunched over and dragging his boots, all the while rubbing his hands together like sticks of wood. She glared at him impatiently and he pouted, trying to appease her anger somehow.

"I'm coming Paine, gimmie a break!" He whined, a puff of cold smoke escaping his mouth. He caught up to her and took her hand. She resisted at first, but seeing as he was keeping his pace with her this time, she gripped it tighter and quickened hers, practically dragging him behind her.

"Why do we have to come here so early on a Sunday morning anyway? I'm tired, I want to go back to sleep." He yawned resting his head on her shoulder, looking at her with a sad eye. Paine huffed, but smiled like she always did and put her hand to his cheek, patting it mildly making him grimace.

"You promised me we'd come here _every_ Sunday." She noted, a little bit of a whine slipped in her tone. "I used to come here early to watch the town wake up. It's a tradition that can't be missed." Gippal walked ahead of her and pulled the glass doors open to allow her entrance. She walked through, glancing at Gippal with a grateful smile. The door closed quietly behind him and he strolled up beside her, slipping his left arm around her waist. Suddenly, Paine stopped in her tracks and leaned on Gippal's left shoulder with both of her arms. He looked at her as if to say 'what?' and she made a face for him to stare ahead. When he did, the sight before him glued his boots to the floor, making him unable to move.

"We've got company." Paine exclaimed, taking a deep breath of worry. Gippal brought her in closer to him to help her calm down. This was going to prove interesting.

* * *

Rikku and Baralai headed for the exit. She was too involved in her cup of 'Coffee to go' to notice who was in front of her. Fortunately, Baralai did and he leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"Um, I think its Showtime." He said to her nervously, pointing to the entrance. Rikku looked up, spotting Gippal and Paine coming toward them. The four froze in their positions like chocobos mesmerized by a hover's headlights in the middle of the Highroad.

"Wow! What a coincidence, huh?" Rikku chuckled uneasily. Baralai nodded.

"No, I forgot to mention that Paine loves coming here early Sunday mornings for coffee. We never missed a day. It was tradition. How could I forget such a detail?" He remarked, a hand to his head, shaking it wearily. "It's too late to turn back now. Let's make this count."

Baralai grabbed Rikku's hand and approached the two eagerly. _"So much for leaving her alone from now on... just what have I gotten myself into?"_ he thought as they faced their former loves, ready to give the performance of their lives.


	12. Act Naturally

Chapter 12: Act Naturally

It seemed the quiet between the four was going to last forever as they stood there, boxing in the awkwardness, anger and frustration between them. Baralai gripped Rikku's hand tighter; her knuckles felt like they were going to snap in his palm and she cringed to herself. After a long pause, Paine broke the silence and began the inevitable conversation. After all, they couldn't just turn around and walk away from each other; they had too much history amongst them to do that.

"Still keeping the tradition, huh Baralai?" Paine asked, not trying to sound too interested. She scuffed the floor with her boot, leaving a semi circle design on the linoleum beneath her. Her eyes quickly left his and converted to the floor; she was either mesmerized by the mark or slightly bothered by the fact that he was there with Rikku. Baralai took notice glancing over to Rikku and brushing his thumb on her hand delicately as he spoke.

"No, actually I forgot about that." He replied coolly, his eyes to Paine's head, which was still pointing to the floor. "I didn't remember until I saw you both coming in here. We were just talking over coffee, that's all." Baralai looked over at Gippal who seemed surprised but slightly pleased at his answer. Gippal offered a half-assed smile and his customary hand to the back of his blonde head; a reaction that is usually performed when he's uncomfortable and this appeared to be an opportune time for that being his former girlfriend was holding his also former best friend's hand.

"So, we saw you at the club last night." Gippal noted plainly, his tone implying a little bit of annoyance, but not so much as to start trouble. Baralai raised an eyebrow and smiled inside. This was the moment he was waiting for, and he was ready.

"Oh yeah?" Baralai started, acting like he had no idea. "We didn't see you there, were you there long?" He knew full well the answer to that, but wanted to drag it out of them anyway. Gippal walked over to a table and sat down, the others followed suit and parked themselves as well.

"No, we just had some drinks that's all. So when did _this_ happen?" Gippal wondered, pointing to the two of them who still had their hands curled together. Baralai took a breath and stared at Gippal before returning his eyes back to Rikku.

"About a week ago." Baralai answered, smiling at Rikku pretending to get engrossed in her eyes. Gippal cleared his throat to shatter the moment and rested his hand on the cold surface of the table. Baralai averted back to Gippal who gave him the impression in his gaze that this disturbed him. "It was sudden, but somehow this feels right, isn't that true, Rikku?" he questioned, placing his left hand over their interlocked ones as he played the committed boyfriend. Rikku looked fixedly at Baralai and smiled.

"Yeah, but whose really keeping track anyway, were having so much fun being together." She sighed, making her smile as lovey as she could muster. Gippal, whose hand was perched on Paine's right thigh, grasped it tight, pinching the skin. Paine jumped up off her seat and stabbed him with her eyes angrily.

"Damn it, Gippal! What the heck was that all about?" Paine assailed, rubbing her thigh in an effort to ease the discomfort he just caused. Gippal grew embarrassed and his face went a scarlet red as he grazed her with sorry eyes. Rikku and Baralai snuck a glance at each other before they noticed, snickering secretly. The two stood up with her and Baralai removed his hand from hers, moving it up to her shoulder. She felt chills shoot through her, his hand radiating a warmth reminiscent of their embrace at the club the previous night. Rikku blew it off though because she knew this was only a façade.

"We should be going." Baralai announced, moving Rikku closer to the door. Gippal stood up quickly and got in front of them.

"Hey, this is good." Gippal pointed out, stuttering meagerly. "I'm glad to see you're both happy." He extended his gloved hand to Baralai in an effort to shake it. He responded, exerting his hand as well, grasping it firmly and moving it up and down. Meanwhile, Rikku became chagrined and stared fiercely at Gippal.

"Oh yeah, I bet seeing this clears your conscience, huh?" she retorted snootily, a finger in his face in anger. "Whatever. Let's go Baralai, we have to get ready for tonight anyway." She tried to walk away but Baralai held her back with the hand rooted on her shoulder.

"Tonight?" he queried, confusion in his tone. Rikku eyed him, trying to get him on the same page as her; Baralai picked up on it and acted like he knew what she meant.

"Silly me, what was I thinking! Of course, tonight...um...our...anniversary! Yes! Our five-day anniversary! Will we be heading for the club again?" he winked as he met her eyes and she retaliated quickly as to not throw anything off.

"Yeah, I thought we could, that is...unless you don't want to go out, we could stay in and celebrate alone!" she shot back seductively, implying something improper. Baralai blushed at the remark, which worked in his favor being Paine and Gippal were growing sicker by their interactions with each other.

"Why don't we do something to patch up our friendship?" Paine interrupted as she veered her vision to Gippal elbowing him in the arm. He covered the sore spot, trying to dull the fresh sting from the limb's contact as he beheld her.

"Yeah, why not let us go with you, like a double date or something. Before all this we had such a rapport, you _have _to have _some_ remorse for our past, come on, what do you say, guys?" Gippal indicated, his demeanor presenting the appearance of optimism, hoping it would rub off on them. Baralai and Rikku looked to each other again, having a conversation with their facial expressions. His face stated briefly that it may be ok and the look was the same in hers as she nodded in approval.

"Ok. It would be nice for the four of us to work something out, after all, we've moved on so there should be no ill feelings, right Baralai?" Rikku spouted enthusiastically, trying to sound as credible as possible. She always had a way of doing that, acting like everything was just fine when it wasn't any where close to it. The two bought it though. Baralai began with the details.

"We'll be at the club again at about eight. You can meet us inside, ok?" he arranged, walking to the exit and holding the door for Rikku. Gippal and Paine grinned happily at each other then to Rikku and Baralai.

"Yes! We'll see you there, it'll be fun, us hanging out like we used to." Paine said, a little choked up. They said their goodbyes and two left as two sat back down and ordered coffee. Gippal sat across from Paine, peering at her, irritation plastered to his face. She gawked at him back; bewilderment evident in hers as she downed her coffee.

"What? You seem annoyed." Paine questioned, her lips to the cup as it rested between her fingers. He placed his elbow on the table and supported his chin starting his explanation.

"You didn't tell me the tradition was with Baralai." He snapped, growing angry. "Is that why it's so important to you?"

Paine put her mug down and sighed discontentedly. "I didn't think it mattered. It has nothing to do with Baralai. Why? Are you getting jealous? Just knock it off, and don't think I appreciated that pinch I received all because you couldn't handle him holding her hand. Admit it!" she spat back, squinting her eyes and furrowing her brow. Much to her liking, his mood changed and he felt bad. Grabbing her hand from across the table he stroked it with the other gently.

"I'm sorry. I admit it did bother me, but, to get off that subject, this is a good opportunity. Maybe we can have our friends back." He was being positive, although there was a creeping feeling that he wasn't totally comfortable with this. "I didn't mean to imply your reasons for coming here were because of Baralai. I know it's me you love now, that was stupid." Paine looked at him sympathetically, squeezing his hand firmly.

"It's ok, I forgive you. Oh, and I agree, since they are both focused on each other, they can't stay mad at us forever. Maybe they'll even thank us someday, don't you think?" Paine was becoming optimistic as well, and they left it at that. She didn't want to admit to him _or_ herself that perchance she _did_ miss Baralai and being at the cafe _would_ remind her of the love they once shared.

Upon arriving at her apartment, Rikku went to her kitchen and picked up her comm. Sphere. She dialed Baralai's number and waited for him to answer. His voice boomed through the other end of the line.

"Hey Rikku, what's up?" he asked, plopping onto his couch in the living room. "Are you ready for our 'date' tonight?" he inquired, staring at his velvet curtains, the pattern engaging his attention.

"I guess. As ready as I'll ever be. Do you think this is a good idea? Are you really ready to patch things up with them?" she wondered, worry seeping through the sphere.

Baralai exhaled as he pondered the answer. "Not really. But I think I want to get their reactions tonight when they see us really acting like a full-fledged couple. I'll pick you up at eight, be ready by then! I'm not going to tolerate any 'girlfriend' of mine being tardy. Oh, and good job this morning by the way." He smirked at the last comment and she did too on the other end.

"You weren't bad yourself, I could have sworn you had real feelings for me when you looked at me. It was eerie." She replied. Baralai grew silent on the other end. "Is something wrong Baralai? You're awfully quiet all of a sudden." She said, snapping him out of his silence.

"No, nothing's wrong, I'll see you at eight. Goodbye." He said quickly and abruptly hung the sphere up. Rikku received a click and dial tone on her end and shrugged it off.

"Perhaps he just had to pee or something." She thought to herself as she placed the sphere on its holder and headed for her room. She needed to find clothes to wear for the night ahead. "I wonder how this will all turn out?" she wondered, looking through her closet. Indeed the night should prove to be interesting and she was anxious for the events to come.


	13. It's Goin' Down

A/N: First, I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing my fic, I hardly feel worthy of such praise and kindness. Anyway, I'm really sorry if I'm puzzling any of you. It was my intent to keep you guessing on purpose, now as I'm advancing I fear I'm doing it accidentally and I'm not sure how to stop it. I promise I will try to be more clear in the upcoming chapters, please hang on!

* * *

Chapter 13: It's Goin' Down

The evening fell harder than Vegnagun's head in the final battle; the sky was a mine luminous with untouched diamonds, but clouds were creeping in slowly like an ore hunter's pickaxe ready to remove the luster it beheld. The Kilikans were settling for the night, eager to get an early start on the next morning. Their lights were extinguished and houses turned black and lifeless. The only house with lights still on was Baralai's as he readied himself for his 'date' with Rikku.

His shirt was a shiny silver one, clinging to Baralai's broad frame effortlessly. He was a big man, muscles shaped his shoulders and his arms were thick. He was able to consume more since his stint with the crimson squad and his possession by Shuyin, thus adding more meat and substance to his once gaunt figure. Baralai liked this new physique and maintained it to the best of his ability daily, treating it like a temple fit for an aeon to exist in. He slipped on his charcoal dress pants and favorite pair of black Bevelian loafers. Directing his attention to his closet mirror, he looked himself over, satisfied with the appearance before him.

Baralai shut the bedroom door and turned off all the lights in the living room and kitchen before exiting the house. He locked the front door and slid into his black hover, the leather seats felt cold against his pants as he started it up. Pulling out of his driveway, he headed for the docks to the ferry that would take him to Luca. From there he could hop on the Mi'hen to get to Djose where Rikku lived. It was ten to eight and he had time to spare.

Even though this was all a ruse for Paine and Gippal, he still felt nervous as he headed closer in proximity to Rikku's apartment. _"This is ridiculous."_ He mused to himself as the landscape of the Mi'hen blurred by him inconspicuously_. "I've spent numerous times with Rikku and yet I'm wondering if I'm going to bore her. This is not like me."_ He slapped himself mentally and blamed his mindless thoughts on the lack of sleep in the last few days. Driving on, his ponderings kept silent for a moment, he drifted subconsciously into a different train of thought. _"She's so pretty when she smiles, Gippal better not upset her tonight or he's done_." Snapping out of that dimension he shook his head in a futile effort to rid himself of such impurities. _"Must stop that. Rikku's my friend, nothing more."_

Baralai was relieved to see her apartment building before him and he gratefully parked the hover, heading for the entrance to her building. As he was to ascend the staircase to her floor she flew out of the double doors and extended her arms in triumph. "Look! I'm early! Ta da!" she exclaimed, the smile spread wide on her face, eyes sparkling like emeralds rich with beryl minerals in their purest form. She wore a simple black t shirt with blue jeans, the nape of the neck plunged into her chest enhancing her minimal cleavage, making it seem like there was more there than there actually was. Rikku's hair was totally down, straight with not a single braid in sight. When it was free, it reached her waist and it appeared to be as soft as silk. He couldn't move. He was in awe of her beauty.

She too stopped dead in her tracks when she in turn got a really nice view of Baralai; he looked so distinguished. The two stood with respectful fear of each other, creating a pregnant pause and seemingly ceasing the world all together. It wasn't until another tenant rang a buzzer that they were released from their trance. Rikku put her head down and folded her arms behind her, blushing pinker than the roses that nestled in the bushes surrounding the stairs they occupied. Baralai was embarrassed as well; he looked the other way and tittered uneasily. Rikku then took the initiative and grabbed his arm, spinning him around in the direction of his vehicle.

"C'mon," she said hurriedly. "We should be going- we don't want to keep our audience waiting!" With little effort she pulled him across the parking lot to the passenger side of the hover and he let her in, opening the door for her. She planted herself in the comfy seat, staring up at Baralai who seemed to be cemented to the spot, his eyes fixed on her face and a smile to his lips. She brandished her hand in front of him, trying to liberate him from of his gaze. "Baralai! Spira to Baralai!" she snapped her finger knocking him out of his state of absorption and his face burned with embarrassment. His brow wrinkled as he bit his lower lip apprehensively.

"S...Sorry" he stammered, putting a hand to his face, trying to hide his shame. "It's just you look so beautiful tonight." He admitted. Rikku gave him a favorable glance, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Baralai. You are quite the looker yourself." She agreed, as he walked around to the driver's side and sat down, starting the hover and speeding toward Luca.

They used to be able to talk to each other freely in the last few days, but this hover ride was quieter than the Macalania Woods that time the musicians joined YRP on the Celsius. Rikku sat in her seat, her arms folded in front of her and she nibbled on her lip in a restless fashion. Every so often she'd sneak a peek at Baralai as he drove, his eyes content on the road before him, the area outside looked like a mixture of a children's finger paints, swirled together in a haphazard manner. She found that his features were mesmerizing. She'd never noticed before how really handsome he was, his skin reminded her of her most favorite drink in the world-Coffee. "Not just any coffee, the smoothest you can get in Djose." She said aloud, dreamily. Baralai turned to his right, raising a brow to her in wonder.

"What's this about coffee, Rikku?" Baralai asked, his look resembling a chocobo caught in the headlights. She covered her face in shock that she said that out loud and emitted an audible expression of discomfort.

"Oh...nothing. You know my love for coffee, heh heh. Just thinking about it, that's all." She replied sighing heavily and turning to look out the window in hopes anything outside the vehicle would catch her eye. _"Can't believe I said that. Bad girl."_ Rikku thought to herself, shaking her head in self-loathing.

Eventually, the long drive ceased and the two made it to Luca. Parking the hover Baralai stepped out first and opened the door for Rikku. He reached his hand to help her out; she slid her small hand in his and he pulled her to him, but his retraction was too hard and she crashed into his chest. In an effort to keep her from falling backwards from the impact, he circled his right arm around her back, pressing her closer to him. They stood there for a moment, eyes once again locked on each other; breathing became deeper and hearts pounded louder than the drums at one of Yuna's concerts.

"Thanks...you can let me go now." Rikku breathed as she retreated away from him and leaned against the hover. "What do you say we go? Are you ready, 'boyfriend?'" She extended her hand and he clasped it tight as they walked to the Club. He didn't even notice she could barely walk, her knees went weak being so close to him and his cologne clouded her senses. She thanked Spira for his ignorance of the awkward moment; at that time, he turned to her and grinned.

"Yes, I'm ready, 'girlfriend' let's make them want us back." He replied as they strolled, anxious to see the reactions on their 'friends' faces when they meet them.


	14. Brilliant Disguise

A/N: I'm sad, the Yankees lost, and so horribly. There is always next year though, and we will come out on top as we always do. **IsaBella**-you're a **true** Boston fan and I respect that! I don't blame you for not feeling bad- you shouldn't. If you were raised the way I was to hate Boston you should have NO remorse for the Yankees or their fans. But sadly, the curse is **not** reversed yet. Not until The Bosox **win** the World Series, so we'll see. **Lizzard-Gurl**: you're killing me, really.

* * *

Chapter 14: Brilliant Disguise

The clouds that were threatening to converge over the sky in Djose had succeeded at doing so in Luca, extinguishing the brightness of the stars and blocking them from view. Baralai and Rikku hurriedly made their way to the club, hoping not to get caught in the possible rain that taunted the town. There was a small wagon to the side; it was wooden with an umbrella shading it. A man was selling flowers of every kind, each type in its own bucket. There was an array of colors, from pastel blues to peachy pinks: all of them beautiful.

The flowers caught Baralai's eye and he stopped suddenly to have a closer look. Picking up a yellow tulip, he handed the man ten gil. "I'll take this flower, please." He proclaimed as the man took his money and smiled. Baralai turned to Rikku and bowing lightly with his left arm behind him he handed her the cup shaped flower, a grin spreading on his lips. Rikku accepted it and glanced at him quizzically.

"What's this for, Baralai?" She asked, bringing the tulip to her nose and inhaling the fragrant bud happily. Erecting himself straight he protracted his left arm and she linked it with her right, the flower still pressed to her nose in her left hand. "You didn't have to, ya know." She smiled gratefully.

"I don't have to do anything." He replied wittily. "It's for our 'anniversary'. It'll make things more credible." They entered the club and scanned the contours of the room for Paine and Gippal. Spotting them in a booth by the stage, Baralai waved to them and they proceeded to walk over. Like always, the crowd was thick as was the air being there wasn't any ventilation to be seen except for the entryway.

Their noses adjusted to the common smell of cigarettes, sweat and the many types of perfumes and colognes the myriad of partygoers were wearing. As they reached the table, Gippal and Paine stood up, Gippal threw his hand out and Baralai reluctantly shook it. Rikku walked over to where Paine was sitting and the two women sat down.

"That's a pretty flower, Rikku." Gippal uttered, eyeing the bulb intently. Rikku rested her chin on her right hand and with her elbow to the table she looked up at him, beaming.

"Yeah, for our anniversary. He's so sweet." She replied, looking up at Baralai affectionately. Baralai placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair gently as he returned the glance along with a soft smile. His eyes sparkled with the spotlights from the dance floor as they flashed sporadically with the music that pulsed throughout the place.

"Would you like me to see if I can get something for you to put that in? And would you like your usual drink?" Baralai inquired, releasing the flower from her grasp. She nodded in approval and he examined Gippal.

"Want to go to the bar? I need to get us some drinks." He asked, pointing over in its direction. Gippal agreed and they turned to leave. Baralai shot a glance back to Rikku and curled his mouth.

"We'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Baralai joked, winking an eye at her. She reciprocated the gesture and waved, her fingers curling in a teasing manner.

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you, sweetie." She cooed, wrinkling her nose and smiling cutely. They walked off and the girls were alone. Paine focused her attention to the beer bottle in her hand, peeling back the label and smushing it back in place, using the condensation as an adhesive. After a few more repetitions, she looked wearily at Rikku and offered a nervous smile.

"You guys seem happy." Paine expressed unemotionally, putting the beer bottle down and sighing heavily. Rikku entwined her fingers and rested them on the table. She curved her lip and sighed herself, looking over to Baralai dreamily.

"Yeah, it's been won-der-ful." She droned contentedly. "I've never known anyone like him. He's so not like Gippal." This last phrase piqued Paine's interest and she turned to Rikku intent on having her elaborate on the subject.

"How so?" Paine wondered, studying Rikku's eyes with a curiosity only a cat could possess. Rikku faced the warrior, then taking another shot in Baralai's direction she began again.

"Gippal never treated me like I was so delicate. He was always so rough with me. Probably because we grew up together, he knew what he could and could not get away with." Rikku sighed delightfully, her eyes to the ceiling and hands to her cheeks. Paine shifted her neck back in disbelief, giving Rikku a look like she had been struck delirious by a Marlboro's toxic breath.

"But don't you think he's _too_ doting?" Paine quizzed, picking up her Black and Tan and chugging the contents vigorously. "Sometimes he would just be so smothering, I couldn't handle it." She sounded frustrated, the beer took its effect, her eyes the first victim of drunkenness, drooping slightly and becoming glassy.

Rikku just smiled and shrugged. "Baralai? Too doting? Honey, when you've been with someone who doesn't show that kind of concern to someone who does, it's something you just want to experience over and over again." She was right, Gippal didn't mean to be so concrete, but he didn't offer up that kind of selflessness, that is- unless he wanted something. Paine rolled her eyes when Rikku wasn't looking. She thought Gippal was just fine.

"Gippal can be doting...when he wants to be." Paine noted, staring off in his direction. He raised his brows up at her as he gulped the mug of beer in his hand. It did seem lately he wasn't that way, but there were stresses to deal with, he didn't have such time for leisure. Rikku guffawed loudly, causing Paine to get annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Paine demanded as a scowl plastered to her lips wrathfully. She didn't like the tone in her laugh. Rikku continued to giggle, and Paine punched her in the shoulder.

"Owie, Paine! Why'd you do that?" She hissed, rubbing her arm up and down over the beaten part. "You want to know what's funny? The fact that you've only been with Gippal for about a month and you think you know him so well. I on the other hand have known him since I was five. You dare challenge me on his behaviors? Please." She noticed Paine about to strike, her words probably oiled with sarcasm and quick wit, but instead Rikku didn't give her the chance.

"Listen." Rikku reasoned, her hands back to the table. "I don't want to get into this, I want to enjoy my five day anniversary with my new boyfriend. If you have issues, then that's too bad. I'm going over to the guys. See you later." She stood up and left, grinning from ear to ear with satisfaction out of Paine's sight. Paine on the other hand, was sitting dumfounded once again, baffled by Rikku's words.

She watched as Rikku went over to Baralai and put her arms around him. Their eyes met with a longing that had been existent only at that moment, and Paine was convinced they cared for each other. Gippal on the other hand, tapped Rikku on her shoulder dissipating the minute portion of time with his finger. Her eyes stabbed him senseless, a look of ire about her.

"Tet oui fyhd cusadrehk, Gippal?" (Did you want something)? She phonated annoyed at his intrusion. Baralai was quiet as he held her, his hands gripping into her ribs, the cotton of her shirt felt soft against them. He too looked at Gippal upset he interrupted as well. A slow song came on and he cocked a smirk, putting his hand out to Rikku. It was one they danced to a long time ago and Rikku did smile remembering the memory.

"E fyc rubehk fa luimt cryna y tyhla" (I was hoping we could share a dance) He remarked and she separated from Baralai, Taking her screwdriver and chugging the contents before receiving his hand and approaching the dance floor. Baralai went back to the table with a beer bottle vase, the small drop that was the remains of her screwdriver, and a beer of his own back to where Paine was sitting. Gippal put his right arm around her waist, holding her left hand with his. He spun her around and sang into her ear, the mirror ball flickered, scattering spots over them and the other dancers.

"_When I look into your eyes, your love is there for me; and the more I go inside the more there is to see." _His lips brushed against her ear, his breath hot against it. She felt a little lightheaded, but she contained her composure, her body swaying with his as he continued to sing.

"_Floating down the stream of time, from life to life with me; makes no difference where you are, or where you'd like to be." _She turned around to the table where Paine and Baralai were sitting and noticed Paine glaring at her with a hostility of a Phantom fiend about to strike 'doom' on her.

"Does this bother you, Baralai?" Paine teased, pointing a finger toward the two as a sly smile curved her ruby lips, almost seeming to enjoy this. Secretly she wasn't. She didn't think it was funny at all. Baralai picked up on that vibe right away and eyed Paine as she took another swig of her beer. Her speech was the second victim of her drunkenness; slurred and raspy, with even more attitude than before. "She sheems to have gotten good at put-ting me in my plaaace. I shupposh this wash shore doing, huh? Cause you're upset that I dumped your sensitive self."

Baralai considered the fact that Paine was too drunk to be taken seriously, so he wasn't going to dignify her words with a response. He continued to watch Rikku and felt unusually uneasy; he couldn't figure out why, the plan was to try to win their other's back but he didn't like seeing her in Gippal's arms.

At this time, Rikku swirled her head back to normal and her face was in front of Gippal's; her nose felt cold against his and he breathed deeply.

"Yevon, I've missed you Rikku." He exhaled, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock as he kissed her. Yeah, she wanted this for so long, but he was still with Paine, it wasn't right. _She_ didn't feel right. Ripping her hands away from him she pressed them to his silk shirt and pushed him away, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. Gippal looked at her confused, and grabbed her shoulders. The dancers around them focused on the two, ready for the conflict that had started.

"Gippal, fryd yna oui tuehk?" (What are you doing)? She screamed, trying to get him to hear her over the music. He pulled her back into his chest, her arms were at her sides and his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of pears and apples he remembered so fondly.

"I still love you Rikku." He said, squeezing her tighter. The tears streamed down faster this time and soaked his shirt. Why was she crying? She'd waited a long time to hear him say that, why wasn't she happy? She lifted her chin up to look at him, the tears still dropping on the fabric, causing black spots to form on it. "Isn't this what you wanted to hear? I'm telling you now." He pulled in to kiss her again, but she tilted her head backward and his lips missed.

"What about Paine? She's right over there. Have you considered her at all?" She ejected, her voice shaky but growing more irate with the seconds. He wouldn't undo his arms from her waist so she stood there helplessly.

"Don't you love me, Rikku?" he asked, his eye drooping, his lips to a pout, looking as pathetic as he could. Her features softened and she smiled at him softly.

"I do. I never stopped. I put up a good front, I guess." She admitted, but she felt different. All her love didn't belong to only him, but she figured she could learn to deal with it. She was getting back with Gippal it seemed and she wanted this feeling to last. Realizing the deal her and Baralai made, she decided she wasn't going to kick Gippal to the curb. She wanted him back...right?

"Then, that proves it." He said sharply, pushing her out of his arms. She almost lost her balance, but she straightened out and walked toward him angrily. The crowd gave way and left them in a circle in the middle of the dance floor. This time, Paine's head was in her arms to the table, consciousness being victim number three of her drunkenness, and she passed out. Baralai sat there, watching the events unfold, ready to stand up at any given time.

"Proves what?" Rikku ordered, her body leaning in slightly and her fists to her sides, clenched tight. He smirked at her with eerie delight.

"You don't love Baralai. You two aren't together." He said plainly. Rikku scrambled to find the right words to come out of her mouth, but the well of words was dry and she stood stone silent before him. "This was a tactic to get us jealous so we would dump each other to go back to you guys. Really pitiful." He folded his arms and tilted his head back, laughing as Rikku stood there defeated, shaking and ready to cry.

"What about what you just said to me?" she assailed, her words like arrows piercing the air and stabbing him one after the other. His stance however didn't falter. He stood there vehemently, turning into someone she barely recognized.

"What about it? I had to say something to get you to admit you still loved me. Don't think I didn't notice that bin on your living room floor with all our memories in it. I knew you didn't just discard me, but I couldn't prove it." He was so frigid, so not like him. She continued to tremble, her face turned red, almost purple from the blood that was pumping through it. He continued. "As for Paine, I love her now. I'm not going to just leave her for you; you must've thought I was really that stupid. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rik." The crowed went silent and the music stopped. The mirror ball halted in its rotation and it seemed the only thing you could hear besides Paine's snoring from the table was Rikku's heart as it pounded through her chest in embarrassment. Without prior warning she ran through the crowd and out of the club as fast as her heels could carry her.

By this time the sky was crying, its tears filled the streets and crevasses that were in the plaza and everywhere not covered by an awning or tree. She sloshed through the plaza, her feet soaked from the puddles she splashed through. She couldn't stop, she didn't even know where she was going; running just seemed the only thing she could do, her legs had a life of their own. Finally, her brain processed what had happened. Gippal had one upped her- and there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. And what of Baralai? She left him there, probably with no clue as to what happened.

She headed down the Mi'hen; it was the only way home. The rain hung her hair with tears as she walked, not caring particularly that it was now a dark brown mess stuck to her now soaked shirt and pants. The rain beat her relentlessly, the drops feeling like mini pellets shot from a floral fiend on her back and arms. Still she trudged on, biting through the pain, biting through her shame.

Baralai made his way toward the center of the dance floor, he tried to stop Rikku but his cries for her to wait fell on deaf ears. Gippal was standing there pleased with himself when instantly a fist met his face with such force it knocked him on his ass. He lay on the floor, his elbows propping him up, and then he put a hand to his now bloody nose. Looking up, Baralai hovered above him, his fist still clenched with some of Gippal's blood dripping from it.

The onlookers seemed to gasp in unison, but no one moved. Now that Baralai was double the size of Gippal, he had become more afraid of him, especially since the incident back at his house a couple of weeks ago.

"How could you be so cruel?" Baralai yelled, grabbing Gippal and pulling him up like he did back at his house. He tossed Gippal across the floor and he staggered, wiping his face as he tried to focus on the man that knocked him out. "Why did you do that to her? Answer me!" he screamed, lunging for him again, but before Gippal could respond, two bouncers came and dragged Baralai out of the club, He kicked and screamed, but they didn't waiver and tossed him to the street.

Now, you must try to imagine that if Baralai is a broad man, the bouncers must be larger than he is or else they couldn't have been able to perform such a feat. Gippal rushed over to the table and jostled Paine from her slumber. She blinked her eyes wearily and looked at Gippal, shocked at the site of the blood and the bruise that was forming from the impact. Putting a hand to his face, suddenly she wasn't as drunk as she thought she was.

"Gippal! What happened to you? Where are Rikku and Baralai? What in Spira is going on?" She rambled, dipping a napkin into her beer and wiping it on Gippal's newly broken nose. He cringed from the sting, but he helped Paine stand up and they too headed for the exit.

"Let's go home." Gippal said somberly. "I'll explain everything when we get there." He propped her up and they left. The DJ started the music back up and the crowd resumed their dancing and drinking.

The rain continued to down pour as Baralai searched the plaza in vain for Rikku. His shirt was soaked, clinging to his frame like gum to the bottom of a shoe. "Rikku! Where are you? Rikku!" he screamed, his hands to his face creating a mock megaphone to carry his voice. He resolved to the sanctity of his hover and sped off down the Mi'hen, maybe she was there. _"Still no sign of her, where did she get to?"_ he thought to himself, his foot pressing on the pedal speeding up the hover as it headed toward Djose.

Pulling into her parking lot, he saw her walking toward her building. Her body was soaked and pruny, not to mention her hair resembled a mop, drenched from the dirty water in a cleaning bucket. He jumped out of the hover and ran to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him. She collapsed in his arms and wailed into his chest. He stroked the sopping strands of her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Rikku its ok, I'm here, please relax." He pleaded, pinching the strands between his fingers, squeezing the rain out of them, hair by hair. The silk of his shirt to her face muffled her shouts. The rain was nonexistent to him, he didn't care it was coming down in buckets, drenching him even more. The only thing he could think of was comforting her, the way she did for him those other times. He held her as close to him as he could, it was her turn to finally let everything out being that she hadn't since he got to know her. She was always too busy tending to him and _his_ problems. He knew this would happen eventually, just he didn't expect it to be so intense.

"Why did he do this to me, Baralai, how could he sink so low?" she sobbed uncontrollably, punching his chest with her small hands. Curling her into his chest, He walked her up to her apartment and they went inside. Making their way to Rikku's room she sat on the bed and breathed one sharp breath; Baralai knelt in front of her and looked her in the eyes, which were overrun with tears or rain, he couldn't tell. He placed his hands on her knees, the blue jeans she wore resembled black ones now from the rain. He stared at her with sympathy in his brown eyes. He didn't see it coming as she put her hands to his cheeks and moved forward, melting her lips to his, kissing him passionately.

His hands trailed from her knees all the way up to her waist, the wet shirt not leaving much to the imagination, revealing her curves underneath, the fabric felt cold and damp against his palms. Rikku moved her hands from his cheeks to the back of his neck and pulled herself closer to him, falling onto the floor in front of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his legs were bent and he continued to run his hands up the outside of her shirt, caressing the outline of her breasts. She let out a short gasp, and deepened the kiss, entering his mouth with her tongue. His tongue met with hers and he too let out a soft moan. She continued to grip at the nape of his neck and he ran his hands up and down her back, gripping at the cotton of her shirt frantically. Things were getting pretty heated but Baralai stopped; they were nose to nose, Rikku's eyes were partially open, dreamily gazing at him as she breathed deep and long.

"Why did you stop, Baralai?" she breathed, desperation filling her features. He exhaled and wiped her cheek, placing wet strands stuck to her face behind her ears.

"I can't just take advantage of you when you're like this." He reasoned, kissing her forehead. "Let me get you into warm clothes and into bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." He picked her up and sat her on the bed, then he walked into her closet, picking out a shirt and pants for her to wear. He handed them to her and Baralai turned around as she changed. Climbing into the warm covers, she nuzzled her head into her pillow.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, please." She pleaded desperately. He sat at the edge of the bed, still damp from the rain outside. His hair was mussed up, wet and sticky from the rain and gel. Rikku lay on her right side, and he flittered his hand up and down her arm until she drifted off to sleep. This was by far the most confusing day to date, and where were they going to advance from here?

* * *

The song he was singing to Rikku is called 'Its all too much' by the Beatles. From my favorite cartoon 'Yellow Submarine' 


	15. Both Sides Now

Wow! What a response I got for the last chapter. BTW, if you didn't know, I revised the last chapter slightly in the end; you may or may not tell the difference, I'm not sure.

**--10/24/04: I have fixed this slightly not at the request of, but as a suggestion by Ikonopeiston. Thank you for that insight, if you read this again, I hope it sounds more like me. --**

* * *

Chapter 15: Both Sides Now

**--Djose, Gippal's---**

They entered the dark apartment and Gippal tugged on the light's chain, brightening the living room. Paine passed him, walking into the bedroom quietly and grabbing clothes, she changed for bed. The drive home was the usual: quiet and awkward; it seemed every time they left that club it caused them to be disinclined to talk. As Paine climbed into the left side of the bed, she pondered the idea that maybe they shouldn't go there anymore. It just opened the chasm for grief she didn't want present in her life or his. Gippal entered the room moments later and walked over to his side of the bed where his dresser was. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a gray T-shirt. Putting them on, he then slipped into bed next to Paine.

"So are you going to tell me how you got that lovely bloody nose?" Paine asked. She was sitting up with her back to the headboard, her hands folded neatly in front of her. Shifting to his right side, he propped his elbow up and rested his chin on his right palm. The look on his face suggested a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Baralai punched me." Gippal snorted, placing his free hand to the bruise, flinching from the pain. Paine's face expressed extreme shock, unable to believe that Baralai would even do such a thing. She grew concerned, turning on her left side till she was parallel to him. She fondled the side of Gippal's face with her right hand mildly.

"Why did he do that? He didn't have any right to hurt you. What happened?" she demanded, her contempt for Baralai growing steadily. She waited for him to answer her, desperate to find out why someone who is usually so calm had the urge to punch her boyfriend like that. Gippal turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to explain the events that occurred at the club.

"Remember when I went to Rikku's to drop off my set of keys?" he tested, his head rotated to face her and she nodded positively. He continued, gazing back up at the ceiling. "Well, she wasn't there when I arrived so I went inside to put the keys on her island."

"What does this have to do with anything? That was weeks ago." Paine interrupted, a little confused. Gippal arched his knees and stretched them back out, not averting his view of the overhead inside lining of the room all the while.

"I'm getting to that. Let me finish." Gippal insisted. She smacked him playfully for the remark and let him go on with his tale. "I noticed she put everything that was her and I into a bin, like she had decided to discard what we had. I guess I got upset that she could forget me so easily. I wanted proof of this, you know, that she didn't and tonight was an opportune time to test that theory. I also didn't believe that Rikku and Baralai had become a couple, especially so soon." He looked back over to Paine to insure that she was still listening because she seemed so quiet. Noticing her intent gaze on him, he stared upward once again, exhaling and proceeding with his story.

"Our favorite song came on and I asked her to dance, which she accepted. We went to the dance floor and I told her I still loved her, and I kissed her, trying to get her to admit she really did have feelings for me still. Turned out I was right, and I was also right about those two. They just pretended to be dating to try to get us jealous and break up with each other. Anyway, Rikku ran out and that's when Baralai came up and slugged me, demanding to know why she ran off." He breathed in again, his hands resting his head on the pillow. Paine growled and turned away from him, clutching the blankets and throwing them over her head angrily. Gippal sat up and moved over to her side, snatching her arm with his hand, his face to the side of hers as he spoke.

"Paine, what is it, did I say something wrong?" he pleaded, kissing her cheek gently. She rolled over; he was on top of her, his eye searching hers for a response.

"You kissed her?" she asked, offended. "Why did you need to know if she still loved you? Why did you have to prove that? What in Yevon is wrong with you, Gippal?" her questions were shot out like bullets from a machine gun, pummeling him incessantly. He wrapped his arms around her in a feeble attempt to quell her anger toward him. She didn't reciprocate, choosing instead to be a slab of concrete in his embrace. "Can't you believe Rikku and Baralai _do_ care for each other? Are you that dense? Even _I_ noticed and I was pounding the 'Black and Tan' pretty good. Where did you get that idea anyway?" Paine was really upset, she suddenly felt remorse for any hatred she had brewing for Baralai at the moment. Rikku did seem quite serious about her feelings for Baralai; at least Paine thought so, even if it wasn't true.

Gippal released Paine from his hold and slithered back over to his side of the bed. "She told me she still loved me!" He recoiled, his hands to the air in frustration. "If that's not reason enough, I don't know what other proof you need." Paine still glared at him, fury burning in her piercing red eyes.

"So? Baralai still has feelings for me, as I do for him! That doesn't mean I want him back. I chose you- you're enough. Obviously I'm not for you?" She wiped her eye as a tear emerged from it, trying to hide her hurt from Gippal. He noticed though and sat up, looking at her apologetically. He realized maybe she was right, and he touched his nose, feeling bad for what he said to Rikku.

"I didn't think of it that way, I'm sorry Paine." He said, curling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He nestled his chin to his knees and stared ahead to their dresser, not speaking for a few minutes. Paine sat up, put her arm around Gippal and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her back hard, his arms encircling her into him. The kiss ended and Gippal looked at her lovingly.

"I guess it has to be true, I mean, she didn't _really _kiss me back, and Baralai _did_ seem pretty pissed about it. Maybe you're right. I guess they _can_ have feelings for each other. That's the only way this all makes sense somewhat." He pointed to his face, emphasizing the damage to his nose. Paine maintained her firm stance on the issue, trying to convince him to let Rikku go for good.

"This is it, Gippal. We have to let whatever attachments we have to them go, otherwise we won't survive. If you want her back, you have to decide now. I won't sit here knowing I'm just second to you." She put her hands to his arms as he was still holding her. A smile spread on his face, looking at her softly.

"You're not second to _anyone_, I want you here. I don't know what came over me. E muja oui." (I love you). He breathed in her ear then grazing his lips to hers, he kissed her again. This time, he impelled Paine back against the pillows, his hands ran up and down the contours of her body, causing her breathing to become long and drawn out from the sensations they brought with them. Reaching over to the lamp with her right hand, she turned the switch and the room went dark. Before she could be swept away by any other intense emotion, she whispered one last thing in his ear.

"E muja oui duu" (I love you too)


	16. I'll Take the Rain

Chapter 16: I'll Take the Rain

The bedroom was softly lit only by the streetlights outside since the moon was covered in a blanket of clouds. The rain continued to come down heavily, beating against the windows by force of the wind. Lightning lit up the sky sporadically, like a fireworks display from 'Spira Independence Day's' passed. He sat in the dark, switching his sight from the paintings that hung on her bedroom walls to Rikku herself as she fought back tears trying to escape her evening by attempting to sleep.

After about an hour of muffled sobs and sniffles, Rikku finally gave into sleep's charms. Her breathing became relaxed and calm, no more was she gasping for air from crying. Baralai hadn't left the spot he sat in for that time, continuing to run his hand gently up and down her arm in an attempt to soothe her. The bed had absorbed most of the water that he brought in with him from outside; it was damp and cold underneath him, but he didn't mind. He wasn't about to leave Rikku alone until he was certain she was out for the count.

He watched her sleep silently, an appearance of serenity adorning her features. Her hair was spread out behind her on the other set of pillows, still slightly wet from the rain as well. Her hands were clasped together as if in prayer, tucked neatly under her chin. He smiled when he heard a couple of snorts emit from her indicating she was in some other place, hopefully a happy one. It had been a rough night for Rikku; one that Baralai promised to himself that she would never have to experience ever again.

Baralai flashed back to the club, remembering the rage he felt when he saw her running away with tears in her eyes as Gippal stood there laughing at her callously. He wondered how someone who once loved this woman with all his heart could treat her so poorly. The way he acted tonight was contrasted from the way he spoke about her during their squad days; marveling at how beautiful and full of life she was, and how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. In a way it made Baralai jealous, because at the time he hadn't realized his own love for Paine until much later and he also wondered at the time if he'd ever find anyone who resembled what Gippal described as the 'best thing going on in his life'.

"_He never deserved her."_ He thought to himself as he examined his right hand, which was throbbing from the impact it had to Gippal's face. There was a minimal amount of blood on it; the rain had taken care to wash most of it off. He cringed slightly from the pain that shot through him, although he recalled it didn't seem to hurt when he was practically feeling Rikku up about an hour ago. He blushed at that thought, and rather relieved he'd stopped when he did. Baralai didn't know if it was just plain dejection or really what she wanted when she advanced on him so suddenly. He wasn't even sure how he felt about her; he wasn't about to try to read her mind at that point. Still, the more he thought about the events that transpired, he couldn't help but think maybe the way he felt for her was more than he was really letting on.

Before they reached the club, Baralai went through many 'scenarios' with Paine in his head. He'd had an idea of what he'd say to her to try to convince her that she was missing a lot by not being with him anymore, yet, when it came time for him to step to the mound and pitch his excuses, he fell short of words. He really didn't feel the need to plead his case. He silently realized he would always love Paine but she wasn't what he was striving for any longer. This bubbly blonde haired woman who had shut her life off to help him move on slowly consumed his thoughts, making him want to know more about her, what she was feeling, how she was doing, what made her tick. When Gippal said those horrible things to her it triggered something in Baralai's head that said 'no one hurts Rikku and gets away with it', thus forcing him to almost black out and lunge at him in retaliation for her. He beat up his old friend. How could he have done that? It was at that point Baralai glanced back over to the sleeping woman before him and realized it truly for the first time.

He was in love with her.

"_I am. I'm in love with Rikku."_ Baralai said to himself, unable to control the smile that washed over his face. He wanted to wake her up right there and tell her but he became afraid. Afraid that maybe she didn't share his feelings. They did agree that love was something they wouldn't try for any longer and she might be angry with him for trying to go back on that promise. _"I should go. It's not a good idea that I stay here."_ He thought, launching himself off the bed. Rikku stirred a little bit, but turned around to sleep in the other direction, unaware that he had moved. He sighed relieved and turning around, he left her bedroom and headed for the front door. Getting into his hover, he sped off toward Luca so he could catch the early ferry back to Kilika.

As he drove, he slapped himself mentally for not waking her up at that moment to tell her, but he was happy enough that he had finally had the chance to console her. She finally needed _him_ for a change, and he didn't want to take advantage of that. She never did when _he_ was down, so why should it be different for him? He decided that the time they had then was enough for now. It was either their moment in the rain or one he could possibly live to regret if she didn't feel the way he did. _"I'll take_ _the rain."_ He answered himself confidently. Tomorrow was another day and there was no use rushing into anything. _"Yeah, tomorrow is the day I'll tell her." _


	17. Wish You Well

**A/N:** ** This chapter and the next three were written accidentally in the wrong tense. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. I really don't know why I did that. Sorry.**

**AT**

* * *

Chapter 17: Wish You Well

The morning makes its way into her room uninvited. Rikku, making no other sudden movements, opens her eyes and stares at her ceiling. The paint was peeling and there are watermarks from the tenants upstairs who just can't seem to keep the water in their fifty-five gallon tank. On several occasions she had to place buckets strategically along her floor to catch the endless drops that fell to avoid further damage to her already worn out carpet. Blinking a couple of times before finally stirring, she rubs her eyes and sits up, leaning against the cold wooden bedpost.

Taking a look around, she sees no sign of her savior, the one who promised to stay until she fell asleep. Obviously, he kept his promise considering he wasn't there, indicating she _did_ get sleep after all. The nightmares she had all night were confusing to her at best, most times they were so vivid she couldn't tell if she was awake or not; that's why she felt like she really didn't sleep at all. They consisted of fighting with Gippal at the club, the scenarios playing themselves over and over as a record skipping on a turntable. Every time the dream restarted, Gippal became more hostile and the crowd cheered him on, no matter how many times she tried to run, her feet were super glued to the dance floor and she was forced to listen to the chants of the people as they screamed 'make her cry' repeatedly.

Making her way sleepily to her bathroom, the carpet feels nice under her feet, soft from wear. Looking in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot, the green that had once been lush as fresh grown grass took on a rather pea-like complexion, devoid of life. Her cheeks were red and raw, the result of too many tears falling on them. She wipes her face with a damp cloth and brushes her teeth before retreating to the shower, eager to wash off the stench of rejection from Gippal. Funny how when you're at your lowest something as simple as a shower could help wash away the residue of the day before, letting you start anew. She steps out of the stall, her body dripping as she walks back into her bedroom. Rikku loses herself in her walk in closet, throwing clothes frantically about the room, as she tries to find something to wear.

"Oh, all my good clothes are dirty. Guess I hafta do laundry." She complains, gathering up all of her clothes and putting them in a hamper. She settles on a green T-shirt and black pants that had the word 'Princess' embossed on her behind. Dragging the hamper behind her, she opens her hall closet, which reveals her washer and dryer. Rikku throws the clothes in and dumps a cup of detergent over them. Starting it up, she eyes the clock to time how long it would be and heads for the kitchen.

"I could use some breakfast." And she opens the cabinets looking for something to eat. Finding a box of 'Cho-co-bo' cereal, she dumpssome in a plastic container and picks at the oat-encrusted os contently. Right after that, she starts a pot of coffee, her vice to get the day started. Looking at her comm. Sphere, she sees it blinking, indicating a message. She pushes the button and waits for the voice to speak. To her dismay, it was an old message; the one Baralai left her a few weeks ago.

"Thank you Rikku for everything, I hope I can return the favor someday. Gippal doesn't really know what he's lost, that's for sure. Until we meet again, farewell."

Smiling to herself, she sighs and pushes the button, erasing the message. It was funny to her that those words would become reality eventually and he really would help her, in more ways than one. She leans against her island, a freshly brewed cup of caffeine in her hands as she stares into space, not focusing on any particular item in the apartment. Her blankness turns to Baralai, and the occurrence between the two of them the night before. Remembering what had transpired, she blushes five shades of red, and almost drops the mug in her hands.

"That's right!" she reveals to herself, shocked. In the chaos of her nightmares, she'd forgotten about her pouncing on the hapless praetor and trying to take advantage of him. A tidal wave of regret drowns her, as she hoped that she didn't ruin anything between them. Her thoughts threw out many questions: _was he mad? Is that why he left? Did he like it? Did I like it? _She dismisses the latter question. "Of course, I liked it." She smacks her head dumbly. "Duh". Truth was, she _really_ liked it. What if he didn't? Then she'd be in big trouble.

"I could have very well lost him for good." Rikku notes, staring sadly into the beverage that shared Baralai's skin tone and appearance: tan and hot. "I have to go see him or something, to clear my name" she declares, a hand to the air in conquest, but she quickly retracts the hand as if it was bitten by something poisonous. "Not until I finish this laundry." She slumps back into her stool and peels over the pages of a newspaper that lay on the counter. After several minutes her buzzer rings, startling her. She barely got visitors so the buzzer always sounded so alien to her even though she'd lived there for so long.

Rikku stands up and presses the 'respond' button. "This is Rikku, may I ask who's there?" she questions, her ear to the receiver patiently. The voice at the other end was one she hadn't expected to ever hear from again.

"Rikku its Gippal. Can I come up? We need to talk." His tone seems a combination of remorse and earnest, she wasn't sure what to do or think of it. Why was he here? She wasn't up for another showdown and she plainly stated the point.

"Are you here to finish me off?" Rikku hisses- her anger barely contained within the receiver. "I'm not up for it. Come back when I get my knives back from the smithy so I'm properly prepared for you." She was about to hang up when he screamed back into the receiver as fast as he could.

"Please let me see you Rikku I've come to apologize!" his words stunned her. _"He actually came to apologize?"_ she thinks in surprise, a hand to her chin in disbelief. She sighs in defeat and presses the button letting him in. She could hear his boots as they thumped like a shoopuf across the carpeted hall. _"He never was one to have any consideration for others_." She muses as he knocks on her door. Clicking the lock, she opens the door and it creaks as it slides across the floor.

Before her was Gippal, he leans against the entryway with his right hand, his head hung in shame. Rikku rolls her eyes and turns around, heading for her living room. Gippal enters and follows her, plopping on the couch. She spins around in his direction, her arms folded and with the nastiest glare she could concoct, she stares him down. She did notice his nose, but she really didn't feel like being concerned for his well being at the moment. She figured whatever he did to get it he deserved it so.

"So, I'm listening." She says, tapping her bare foot on the floor. The gesture was potent only because of her body language; the carpet beneath her muffles the sound of the tapping. Gippal crosses his right leg over his left, placing his left hand over the top of it, all the while resting his chin on his right hand, which was on the arm of the couch.

"I'm really sorry about last night." He begins, placing his hand to the back of his head nervously. "I should have never said or did anything I did to you." He sounds sincere to her, but she wasn't about to be fooled so easily.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just throw you out right now?" Rikku petitions, huffing and turning her face toward her walls in disgust. After a brief silence, Gippal inhales deeply and continues preaching his testimony.

"Paine. She made me realize you weren't conspiring with Baralai to get her and I back. I guess I was hurt because you were so eager to toss me from your life. It wasn't fair of me." He averts his gaze from hers, fixating his eye on the window to his right. Rikku was shocked. _"Paine actually bought our scheme?" _she thinks to herself, surprised that she also convinced Gippal it wasn't a ruse. She decides to leave it at that, and not tell him it really wasn't true. She uses this opportunity to try to get some more information out of him if he had any.

"What did she mean by that?" Rikku asks dumbly. Hearing the bell from the washer ding, she walks over to the closet and throws the wet clothes into the dryer connected to it as he continued.

"She convinced me you two really were in love." He replies, calling to her from the living room. Rikku stops in her tracks and stares at the washer vacantly. She couldn't believe what he just said. _"In love? She could tell?"_ she answers with an 'oh, how so?' and he continues on. Rikku closes the dryer door and starts it up before returning to the living room. She hauls one of her stools behind her and sits down on it, intent to listen to the rest of his story.

"I was too big headed to think you guys could actually have something, but Paine set me straight. It was arrogant of me to assume you both were lying about your relationship. I could tell by the way Baralai slugged me that he cares for you a great deal." Rikku giggles and blushes. She looks at him as he rubs his nose, something he'd been doing habitually since last night when he was punched.

"Baralai punched you because of me?" she asks, wide eyed. She leans in closer to him, this tale growing extremely interesting by the minute. Gippal shifts in his seat, switching his legs since the one was falling asleep. He nods reluctantly.

"Yeah, he handed me my ass." He says embarrassed. "He'd gotten tougher since we were squad members, must be something in that holy water in the temple." He smirks, and then growing solemn, he glances at Rikku smiling apologetically. "I should have noticed right then that he loved you. I suppose I was a little jealous, but I know you're with a good guy. He won't let you down like I did." Gippal stares at the floor and sighs before standing up. Rikku stands as well, and was face to face with him. She takes his hands and looks him in the eye sympathetically.

"You didn't let me down." She admits, rocking their interlocked hands side to side. "You're feelings just changed. It wasn't something you could control. Feelings are feelings." Gippal releases his hands from hers and envelopes his arms around her. She's a little stunned at first, but she eventually reciprocates, putting her arms around him as well. He pats her back and they release each other; both smiling the best they could for the moment. It wasn't easy for either of them, but they got through it somehow.

"I should go. Paine will wonder where I got to so early in the morning." He chuckles meekly, scratching the back of his head. Rikku too let out a good laugh.

"You still don't tell people where you go do you? You'll never change." She notes, walking him to the door. "Thanks for the apology, it means a lot you came here today." Rikku was happier inside that she was able to find out that Baralai in fact, did love her and thanks to Paine, Gippal believed the charade. She decides he didn't need to know they were initially planning what he had discovered because it was her turn to have the upper hand. He turns to her and smiles one last time.

"Good luck. As I said, you have a great guy. Take care, Rikku." And with that, he makes his way down the hall and the stairs, exiting her building. Rikku leans into the doorway and watches him go. She couldn't control the lightness that was filling her body as she too realized she loved Baralai as well, and she couldn't wait to tell him.

"I really have to see him, ASAP." She says to herself, smiling broadly. Taking her clothes out of the dryer she picks out a suitable outfit to wear and quickly changes. Fixing her hair and makeup, she darts out the door to her hover roadster and climbs inside; she starts it up and speeds to Luca. The next ferry to Kilika was in a half an hour and she needed to make haste to get there.


	18. Misunderstood

Chapter 18: Misunderstood

**--Kilika, Baralai's house: His study, the same morning—**

The study was ready for the night's big event. A green fleece blanket with specks of red and blue interweaved in the fibers is sprawled out atop the marble floor. The firewood is fresh, ready for kindling later on. A picnic basket sits on the blanket with two place settings off to the side and candleholders placed strategically in the center. Baralai stood above the scene and a smile of content broadened his face. His plan was simple: call Rikku and ask her to come over for a mock picnic dinner complete with fruits for dessert and the finest red wine. Then, when she least expected it he will confess his love for her, hoping she'll make him the happiest man in Spira. Deciding a break was in order, he reclines in his leather armchair and stares into the unlit fire, thinking about the night ahead.

_Baralai's Daydream:_

The fire is crackling, its flames dancing in the enclosed area as the two sat in front of it, enjoying the performance. The candles enhance the light that the fire is emitting, making only their bodies visible; everything else in the study: the couch, desk and bookshelf were tucked away by the darkness. Rikku is a vision to Baralai, clad in a sky blue laced blouse with a deeper blue tank top underneath and black pants. Her long blonde hair was down; cascading passed her shoulders and the small of her back. Bangs crowned her face, curling in just under her cheeks. She sipped her wine slowly, swishing the fermented grape juice from cheek to cheek, savoring its flavor. Baralai laughed nervously drinking his own wine and smiling profusely. Rikku turned to him and gulped, shuddering from the impact of the wine to her throat. He seemed up to something and she wanted to know exactly what it was.

"Baralai, I get the feeling you know something I don't so spill it!" She demanded, knitting her brow and glaring at him profusely. The grin didn't leave his face and she squealed as he lunged for her, forcing her to her back onto the blanket. Strands of her golden hair were tossed about, covering the pillow her head rested on. Leaning in to kiss her, his parched lips felt refreshed against hers as his tongue grazed the lining of them gingerly. Rikku closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, loving the groan that escaped his mouth as she dug her nails into his back. They parted and Baralai moved down her neck, his lips felt as soft as rose petals against her chest as he made his way down her shirt. His hands had minds of their own as they caressed her breasts, making her breathing short and kick starting her heart into light speed.

His adrenaline was pumping through his veins, unable to control the urges he'd suppressed for so long. He stared longingly into her spiral eyes as if to ask if he could advance, she replied with the weirdest response.

"Baralai, are you in there?" he blushed at the request; not believing Rikku could be so forward. With a light chuckle for the moment he was all too eager to reply that question.

"I think you know the answer to that." He replied, his breath solid against her ear as he continued. "My pants are still on, silly." He looked to her hoping she'd realize her folly but she said it again, this time in a voice not her own.

"Baralai, are you in there?" The voice said, and a knock persisted loudly against the front door.

_End Daydream_

Baralai jerks up and discovers he had been sitting in his armchair the whole time. "Just a dream?" he says, a little disoriented and feeling embarrassed. The knocks on his front door grew louder and more frantic. Stumbling to his feet, he makes his way out of the study and to the living room where he opens the door, shocked to see Paine standing there, her fist about to pound on him.

"Sorry." she says nervously. "I was just about to knock on you, heh heh." The moment was awkward at best. He wonders silently to himself why his ex girlfriend was adorning his entryway, and what was it she wanted anyway? Pressing himself against the wooden blockade, he guides her inside with his hands, motioning for her to have a seat in his living room. He follows behind her and sits on the other side, facing her curiously.

"So you want to tell me why you're here?" he asks, staring at her intently waiting for her response. Resting her elbow to the arm of the couch, she views him remorsefully. Crossing her legs, she begins to plead her case.

"I just want us to talk, that's all." She replies and the two engage in a conversation for most of the morning.

* * *

Rikku leans against the steel surface of her hover as the ferry sails across the water, heading for Kilika. The waves smack the sides of the boat creating a mist that shot up and breezed by her face, slightly dampening it. The sun was high in the sky, its image reflecting off the water and warming Rikku's skin. Her thoughts were to Baralai and how excited she was to tell him how she felt. Rikku knew this moment was building; she felt it the night they went out on that dreaded double date.

He was so dedicated to her in the rain, she remembered clinging to him for dear life as she cried, and how his embrace never weakened running his fingers through her wet hair gently. His baritone voice soothed her, making her feel like she was the only one that mattered right there and then. It was no wonder she kissed him that night, he awoke something inside her that she thought she could only feel for Gippal. Her love for Baralai wasn't going to disappear any time soon and she knew it.

The ferry docks and Rikku enters her roadster again. Starting it up, she speeds down the dock to where baralai's house was. She hops out and her heart begins to pound fiercely in her chest as anxiety creeps upon her. Her hands began to tremble and she tries hard to calm down, but her emotions are overwhelming her as she heads up the walkway to his door. Standing at the entrance she flattens her shirt and pants, making herself neat for him. She was about to merge flesh with wood when she catches a glimpse in his living room window. The sight burns through her brain and shoots through her heart. Baralai and Paine were hugging. His arms encased her tightly and her head was buried in his chest. Rikku's face sinks, she feels tears making their way out of her eyes and they fall helplessly as she stands there. The vision was more than she could bear so she whirls around on the balls of her feet and runs towards her hover, climbing in and starting it up racing out of there as frantically as she could, hoping neither would notice.

Paine and Baralai break their embrace and hear the squealing of tires outside in the street. Baralai looks to Paine puzzlingly. "What do you think that was?" he questions, rubbing his temples with his hand quizzically. Paine shrugs and heads for the door. "Probably some punk Youth League members." He grumbles and she nods her head in agreement.

"Good luck, Baralai." She offers, her lips curving into a grin. Placing a hand to her back, he pats it and smiles at her as well. Baralai leans against the door again and standing in front of him, Paine opens the screen door. "I think Rikku would have to be crazy to not be in love with you too. I hope someday I'll get to hear all about it from her if she ever talks to me again." She lowers her head; Paine knows her friendship with Rikku would take a long time to heal, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt her any less.

After Paine leaves, Baralai goes into the kitchen and grabs his comm. Sphere off the wall. He dials Rikku's number but the sphere keeps ringing. "That's odd." He thinks to himself. "Where in Spira could she be so early in the morning?" the answering machine beeps and he leaves a message.

Rikku sits on her island with her head buried in her arms as she sobs uncontrollably. In the background her answering machine goes off and the all-familiar baritone that consoled her just the night before floats out of the speaker with worry in his voice.

"Rikku, are you there? It's Baralai. Please pick up…ok, you're not home right now, but can you call me when you get this please? I have something to tell you."


	19. Splendid Isolation

A/N: Only one more chapter after this one so hang in there! The way Rikku is feeling at this point is captured brilliantly in the song by **Warren Zevon** called _'Splendid Isolation'_. I was listening to it the whole time thinking how perfect it fit with this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Splendid Isolation 

_'Don't want to wake up with no one beside me_

_Don't want to take up with nobody new_

_Don't want nobody coming by without calling first_

_Don't want nothing to do with you'_

Her apartment is dark. The shades are drawn denying the sun's entrance into her home as she lies on her corduroy sofa curled up into a ball. Rikku holds a matching throw pillow to her chest as she stares at the Sphere Vision screen thoughtlessly. There is a wet spot on the cushion from her tears; Rikku doesn't bother to wipe her face with her hands or tissues, preferring not to make any movements at all. It seems the sting of rejection and foolishness she feels renders her paralyzed reducing her to the heap she's become since this morning. The thoughts that _did_ make their way through her mind were unintelligible; fragments of a puzzle that was missing too many pieces. The most legible words that circled her mind were _Baralai, Paine, back together_, and _fool._

A fool. That's what she feels like. Rikku rolls over to her other side and faces the back of the couch. She stares at the contours of it, trying to focus on the ribbed pattern hoping it takes her mind off of this morning. Rikku sighs in frustration and realizes it's going to take more than that to dissipate these feelings. They were there to stay and for how long? She wasn't sure. Rikku just knows they suck and wants them to go away.

The comm. Sphere continues to ring every hour on the hour without hesitation into the evening. The message is the same. Baralai is trying to reach her, but to no avail.

"He can keep calling." She says in disgust. "I'm absi-posi _not_ answering that sphere." Rikku rolls back over to her original position and grips the pillow tighter as she grows angrier. He just won't take the hint. "Darn, he's persistent."

_"Rikku, please call me. As I mentioned I have something I'd like to tell you. Ok. Talk to you later, bye."_

-Click-

_"You're still not home...oh well, please call me when you get in ok? Bye."_

Each message gets more concerned and desperate.

_"Rikku, is something wrong? Please call me and let me know you're ok. This isn't like you. Um, bye."_

-Click-

It is the last message that finally zaps Rikku out of her vegetable like state.

_"Ok, I've been trying to reach you for about four hours now and I'm really worried so I'm coming over."_

No. She doesn't want to see him. What for? So he could tell her that he had gotten back together with Paine? The thought is unbearable; she couldn't stick around to have him explain to her what she already knows. Rikku flies off the couch and scrambles about her living room trying to find her boots knocking papers and items all about. Reaching under her island table, she pricks her finger on a stray nail, causing blood to flow out of it on impact.

"Owie! That smarts!" she groans, and looks around frantically for paper towels. Rikku realizes she's out of them and grabs the closest thing to her, one of her blue headbands. At this rate, the blood won't cease and she practically soaks the fabric wiping her cut clean. Rikku is amazed that it's bleeding so badly for such a small wound, but eventually she gets a handle on it and continues to tear her apartment apart for her shoes throwing the saturated bandana in her room on the floor. Finally she finds her boots in the kitchen by the door and snatches them up proceeding to exit the apartment, leaving a trail of tiny blood spots on the floor and doorway. She knows it's going to stain if she leaves it so she tries to wipe the door's surface off with her hand. Much to her dismay it ends up leaving an even worse smear than there already was. Rikku decides just to leave it there and reasons to herself she'll tend to it later. She also doesn't lock the door; there was no time for either as he was probably at least on the ferry to Luca by now.

As she makes her way to her parking lot, Rikku decides not to take her hover, opting to let him think she was home giving her more time to get to where she was going. The perfect location comes into her head as she walks; there was only one place she wants to be at this point. Somewhere she could blend right in with a crowd of anonymous people and he would never find her.

While the sun sets in front of her, Rikku strolls down the outskirts of the Mi'hen figuring he'd be less inclined to see her on his way to her apartment. Dirt dances beneath her feet, rocks she kicks out of her path scatter into patches of grass and bushes she passes by. It was a little chilly since the sun was taking its leave and carrying its heat along with it so Rikku folds her arms into her chest and shivers slightly. She curses herself for the attire she's wearing: a maroon sweater and white skirt that goes to about half the length of her thighs, not covering much. Her hair is still down and its blowing everywhere: in her face, up in the air and behind her all in no particular order.

"Bad idea to wear a skirt today." She grumbles, as she rubs her hands together for warmth. The old path was very unkempt, grass wasn't mowed and the trees weren't pruned, pinecones and dead leaves covered the ground. None of it captures her attention though, she is lost in thought, mostly about Baralai and how stupid she was for believing he could actually have feelings for her.

"What was I thinking?" she ponders, as she feels the swells beginning to form in her eyes yet again. Rikku brushes the tears off her cheeks, the blood from her finger blends with them making her appear as if she applied too much rouge. "Our goals were crystal clear. I guess it worked for him. I was stupid to think he'd change his feelings over to me just like that." Her gaze meets up with the sky as the stars began to appear one after the other. They seem like hazy puffs to her since her tears cloud her vision. She thanks Spira that at least it wasn't going to rain again. "One good thing to come out of this rotten day." She says between sniffles.

As she walks along, the thoughts of the times she and Baralai spent together scroll through her mind like old home movies. From the moment they met, she had a feeling that they would be really good friends, always there for each other when times got rough, neither letting the other be alone for any reason at all. Her favorite night was the one they spent in front of the fire in his study, just talking about their lives and Paine and Gippal. Then there was the pact to keep each other from falling in love ever again. Except now she has broken that contract and the realization hits her that she and Baralai were really never meant to be anything more than that- just friends. Now that he was back with Paine she really didn't have anyone anymore. She could probably still maintain a friendship with Baralai but it would be too hard for her to handle seeing him happy with someone else and she would never have the chance to heal. Going back to Gippal wasn't an option for her either; any feelings she'd had for him were probably just rebound at this point. She knew how she felt towards Baralai was genuine this time and not the other way around.

"What of Gippal anyway?" she questions herself, as if in some way the answer would just reveal itself from nowhere. "I know for a fact he still loves her, I wonder how he's doing? Maybe now he'll get and idea of how Baralai and I felt when he and Paine decided to dump us." It would have been great she thinks to see Gippal suffer for once, but his pending grief does nothing to make her situation any better. She was still left with a void, one that was painfully obvious to her she wasn't going to fill any time soon. The healing process has to start all over again; she has been tossed to the bottom and is forced to climb up by herself this time. Thinking about this causes the tears she managed to stifle come back even stronger. Rikku takes a moment to regain her composure and continues down the Mi'hen when she stops crying.

"That's it." She proclaims, her fists to her sides in agitation. "I'm never falling for anyone ever again! I just can't handle the heartache anymore." Rikku throws her hands up to the sky and descends the steps to the plaza where she reaches her destination: the rusty bench and railing that look over the water where she and Gippal had broken up weeks ago. Leaning against the railing's all too familiar cold, unrelenting manifold she stares out into the sea; the moon reflects off the surface, detailing every little wave that curls and disappears into nothing. Standing on that old spot for a while proves to be somewhat therapeutic for Rikku. Even though this place marks the ending of everything important to her she feels amazingly at peace with it all, and she is able to smile for the first time all day.

"I'll be all right." She reasons, her eyes still to the endless sea before her. "I'm not going to let this bother me anymore. I should just cut my losses and go back home." She turns around, the wind blows her hair from her face and she ascends the stairs returning to the old Mi'hen trail. "When Baralai gets there I'll just congratulate him and move on with my life, simple as that. At least one of us is happy and that's good enough for me." She nods to the air in approval and starts her journey back to the apartment. "Ok!" she says, picking up her pace, inhaling the night's crisp air, "Now when I tell him, all I have left to do is sound like I actually _mean_ it and everything will be terrific."


	20. She Will Be Loved

**Chapter 20: She Will Be Loved**

"Where in Spira is she?!" Baralai yells aloud as he slams down his comm. Sphere in frustration. His attempts to contact her are fruitless and so many feelings cruise through him at one time; fear, worry, impatience and anger to name a few. Baralai puts his hands to his kitchen counter and taps the marble surface uneasily. His head is bent and he turns it from side to side in disappointment that he hasn't been able to tell her his good news. He's concerned because he's almost positive they had left off on a good note and can't think of why she could be avoiding him.

Still, standing idly by in his kitchen does him no good and he begins to pace through every room in his house. There has to be something he can do, but what? He did tell her he was coming over so he recedes to his bedroom and throws on a pair of shoes. As far as he was concerned there were two scenarios to be played out at this point. One being she's mad at him for not making love to her, but as much as he wanted her he knew she was just upset from being hurt by Gippal and ultimately she would have probably felt nothing from the experience. Two being her apartment was broken into and a random thief assaulted her, although he quickly recalls _she_ is a thief and can easily fend for herself.

Rikku did help to save Spira twice and he slaps himself for not giving her enough credit. On the other hand, what if the thief snuck up on her as she slept, then he could easily hurt her and she wouldn't have enough time to retaliate. Baralai's thoughts get the better of him and his hands shake uncontrollably as a result of them.

With the speed of a jumbo cactaur he flies out of his house and enters his hover. The smell of cold leather permeates his nose, the seat is freezing and he shivers, starting up the hover and reversing out of his driveway not bothering to wait for the vehicle to warm up. He has no time for such details; she could be in danger and if he stalls it could mean the ultimate consequence. Baralai speeds on toward the docks and drives onto the ferry. It pulls out of the docking area and heads for Luca.

Baralai exits his hover as the ferry sails on and walks to the front. He figures watching the waves pass by will help him to quell his nerves. "Why did I have to think such thoughts?" he thinks to himself as he stands there watching the sea get torn open from the transport vessel and close up behind it as if it was never there. Foams of seaweed and jellyfish make up the wake the boat leaves and the seagulls swoop down and reap the rewards of the boats labor. The mist hits Baralai's concerned face as he holds on to the railing. The ride takes longer than usual because of his need to get to her apartment and he grows impatient.

"Why does it seem like this damn dingy is going slower than usual?" Baralai whines to himself as he stares up at the star filled sky. The constellations twinkle above him oblivious to his situation; he wishes he could just be as mindless as those stars not having a thought in his brain at least until he gets to her apartment. It's pointless he reasons to worry until he actually sees for himself she's fine. "Perhaps her sphere is busted or her ringer is off." Baralai justifies as he tries to ease his distress from the impending uncertainty. "It's probably because she was tired and didn't want to be disturbed, yeah!" he feels better at the pondering of this scenario and he relaxes, his shoulders slump from their tense rank and his breath becomes slacken and calm.

The only other musings he possesses other than the thoughts of worry are the urges he has to hold her in his arms. These feelings make him happy; he wants to kiss her again and give her the love he believes she so greatly deserves. Baralai remembers how she once told him Gippal didn't think she was mature, but he knows otherwise. Rikku was definitely wiser than Gippal had ever given her credit for. It's at this time he comes to the conclusion that he was just looking for an excuse to let her go and he wasn't able to come up with anything concrete.

"Gippal never did come up with good reasons to dump his flames." Baralai recalls as he thinks of the girls that threw themselves at him during the breaks they got from their squad days. He'd had many a one-night stand and the ladies had a hard time accepting the fact that Gippal didn't care because at that time they figured they were going to die anyway. It wasn't until he ran into Rikku during one of their breaks in Bikanel and he fell harder for her than a Doomstone fiend when it was killed. He'd quit his womanizing for good and was totally devoted to her; that is, until Paine started getting cozy with him towards the end of their obligations.

Gippal had come to Baralai on several instances asking for advice. "I love Rikku, but Paine…I can't even describe what I feel for her." Gippal would say. When it came to Paine he had no words. Baralai laughs at that- Gippal being speechless. That boy never shut up and Paine comes along and he's made mute by her presence. Baralai relates to that though because that was the effect Paine had on him as well. He remembers telling Gippal to appreciate what he has, from what he'd heard about Rikku at the time and the moment they'd met he knew Rikku was special and those words to Gippal convinced him to let Paine alone.

Sometimes now that he thinks back on it, Gippal seemed indifferent to him after he got involved with Paine, like he was almost accusing him of steering him away from her for his own lustful desires. Baralai swears to himself that wasn't the case; Paine was the one who initiated everything between them, he couldn't help but fall in love with her. He believes she really did love him as well, she never gave any inclination she was unhappy, but then again, he knows the four of them never spent time together after everything was over. It makes sense to him now why they didn't. Paine and Gippal had developed intense feelings for one another and decided they shouldn't risk feeling any awkwardness that existed between them.

"Sir," A voice informs him from behind and knocks him from his thoughts. Baralai turns around to face the young sailor who smiles awkwardly at him. He continues. "You may want to go back to your hover now, the ferry will be docking in Luca port shortly." Baralai expresses his thanks to the boy and heads back to his ride anxiously. He climbs in and starts it up turning on his lights and heater. Baralai taps on the steering wheel and checks the time. It's almost seven and he figures by at least seven fifteen he'll be at Rikku's place. His heart flutters, he can't wait to see her. He hopes she'll be just as happy to see him as well; it's all he can do to keep himself from thinking those horrible thoughts he had before. The gates open and Baralai speeds down the highroad. He's glad the traffic is minimal; he's not surprised though because it was late and who would ride a chocobo at this time of night anyway? The temple in Djose closes at sundown so other than if someone lived there, Djose wasn't the place to be at night.

The first thing he notices when he arrives in her parking lot is her hover. The cherry red roadster is parked where it was since the last time he was there picking her up for their date. "This is a good sign." He smiles, parking next to her vehicle. "At least she didn't go anywhere today." Baralai shuts off his hover and steps out; the cold air rips through his hair and shirt, making goose bumps form on his arms. He rubs his arms as he approaches the entrance to her building. Baralai presses her buzzer and waits for her voice to sing into the speaker. He's puzzled. _"Her hover is there-she should be inside"_ He reasons and pushes the bell again. Baralai glances up to her window and notices the lights aren't on. A chill shoots through his spine and he feels his heart begin to beat faster.

"I have to get up there." He pulls on the door knowing it won't open but he tries anyway. Its steel surface denies him entry and he turns around facing the parking lot. "What can I do? How can I get in?" Baralai puts a hand to his chin as he ponders his options. He comes up short but eventually an idea makes its way to him and he turns around, facing the buzzers before him. Putting a finger to one, Baralai hopes to get an answer and he does; a woman trills through the speaker.

"Hello? Who's there?" she inquires nervously. Baralai clears his throat. _"Here goes nothing."_ He says inwardly as he speaks to the woman. "Hello. I seem to have left my keys inside when I came out to retrieve something from my hover. Could you buzz me in please?" Baralai prays she believes his story and after a short pause, the sound of the door being opened is music to his ears. "Thank you so much, miss." He breathes relieved. Opening the door he runs to the third floor as fast as his loafers could carry him.

He makes his way to the opposite end of the hall where her door is. Baralai bangs on the wooden plank and is surprised when it just opens from its impact. The apartment is unlit and eerily serene. He peeks his head in cautiously and he waits for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Looking to his right the first thing he sees on the door is the smatter of blood and he jumps. Baralai reaches to his left and flicks the switch illuminating the apartment. "Rikku?" he questions, retreating from the safety of the hallway and steps into the center of her place where her kitchen and living room connect. The rooms are a mess; pillows are tossed around as are papers strewn all over the floor and the counter. Baralai shudders when he sees drops of crimson on her island and carpet. "Someone's blood." He barely says; his body is frozen in its place as he realizes he's standing in the middle of a potential crime scene. Eventually he convinces himself he's seen worse being in the squad and makes his way to her bedroom calling her name as he proceeds.

"Rikku! Are you in here?" he calls, turning on the bedroom light. Baralai surveys the room. The bed is still messed from the night before and clothes are thrown about the bed and floor. He remembers the room wasn't like that when he was there last night and he suspects the worst. He hurries to her walk in closet and enters the open walkway. Turning a light on Baralai looks inside hoping he doesn't find her body in there. He stares out into her room and a particular piece of clothing catches his eyes. Heading toward the item he snatches it up and looks at it in horror. It is her blue headband and it's covered in blood.

Now, the reality of the situation hits him and he becomes frantic. Baralai isn't sure what to do now and he stares into space helplessly. "She could be anywhere." He says, his voice cracking as he lowers his head. He walks back into the kitchen and tries to find any other type of evidence that could help him. Baralai sighs and trembles against his will. His worst fear seems to have come true. Something was very wrong with this picture and he suddenly becomes overwhelmed with guilt and remorse. "I should have stayed with her." He exclaims, clutching the blood stained hairpiece like a child would his favorite toy. "She'd still be here if I only sat there. I could've startled him and fended him off." Baralai feels his eyes water and his nose begins to run. The grief slowly engulfs him as much as he tries to fight it, he doesn't want to accept this situation yet, there had to be some explanation but the more he squares the room around him the evidence is too real.

Baralai picks up her sphere and calls the first person that comes into his mind. "Yuna?" he stammers into the sphere. "It's Baralai…No, I'm fine…it's just…Rikku, she's…well, I don't know where she is, her apartment…and the blood." Baralai breaks down at this point, and Yuna is screaming for him through the sphere demanding him to tell her what he means by the scatters of words he just said. In his anger he yanks the sphere out of the wall and throws it across the room. He makes his way into the living room and collapses on the couch, still holding her headband. In the mess he sits there as the despair he feels totally takes him over and he succumbs to the sadness; tears of regret and loss flow out like streams from his amber eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Rikku arrives at her complex finally and heads for her building. She opens the lobby door and treks up the stairs to her floor. Looking ahead of her she sees a light coming from her apartment. The door is open as well. She recalls she didn't just leave her door like that when she left and she becomes nervous. "Who's in my house?" she wonders to herself and she approaches with caution. Rikku leans against the wall and hears the sound of someone inside. They appear to be crying. She listens for just a few moments; the only other thing she hears is her heart as it thumps in her chest rapidly. The voice she hears startles her. It was Baralai.

"I'm so sorry Rikku." He sobs quietly. Rikku wonders why he's apologizing to her and sticks her head in trying not to be seen. She notices him sitting on her couch with her hairpiece in his hands; his face is not visible because his hands are blocking it from view. "If only I was here, we would be together and you wouldn't be missing…or dead. I'll never forgive myself for not telling you right away last night that I loved you. How could I have been so stupid…so dense?"

The words shocked her. Rikku was totally confused now. What of what she saw this morning? Surely her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She knows she saw him and Paine hugging. Still, she realizes the mess she made earlier in the evening has made him think something terrible happened to her and she didn't want him to agonize over it any longer. Rikku enters the apartment and stands in the middle of the mess. "Baralai. Is it true? You really love me?" She barely whispers as her words stick in her throat and tears surface on the corner of her eyes. Baralai looks up and doesn't believe what he's seeing. She stands there like a statue, her body is shaking and her fists are clenched to her sides. He runs up to her and crushes her into his arms, squeezing her as tight as he could.

"I thought you were…or…I'm so glad you're ok." He chokes, burying his head in her long golden locks.

Rikku is a heap in his arms but eventually she wraps her arms around him as well trying to assure him she's fine. "Baralai I'm sorry I scared you like that." She lifts her right arm up and caresses his tear stained cheek with her hand.

He stares at her like he hasn't seen her in ages and smiles weakly. "Where were you? I called you all day. I was so worried."

She couldn't help but return the smile at the familiar sound of his ramblies. She admits to herself she missed that and hugs him tighter.

"I'm sorry." she begins as he rocks her back and forth. She told him how Gippal came over and apologized to her for the night before and that he admitted Baralai loved her. Rikku also mentioned the cut on her finger and why the apartment was in such shambles. "I came over to tell you that I felt the same way, but when I arrived I saw you and Paine in your living room…you were hugging." Baralai strokes the back of her head gently as she continues. "I mistook the whole situation and when you said you were coming over I was in such a rush to leave I cut myself see?" Rikku shows him the finger and he sighs, relieved that was all that was wrong with her. Baralai then tells her why Paine was at his house and why they were hugging.

"She came to tell me she was sorry for last night as well. We made up. She wants us to be happy." Baralai reveals, pointing to the two of them; Rikku suddenly feels really stupid for the way she behaved. She smacks her head in disgust at herself, turning bright red from embarrassment.

"I'm such an idiot." Rikku says, shaking her head. He pushes her away slightly to look into her eyes. Rikku wrinkles her lip and arches her brows as a little smile curls the one side of her mouth. He takes in her beauty and leans forward crushing his lips to hers. Baralai tightens his embrace and practically lifts Rikku off her feet. She grabs at the threads of his shirt and exhales deeply when they separate.

"You're not an idiot." Baralai assures her, as he places his hands on her hips and his facial features grow soft. "I just wish you would have answered your sphere to let me explain. It is true, I really do love you. I tried to fight it as per our 'pact', but when I saw Gippal treating you so horribly at the club I couldn't anymore. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. That's why I didn't say anything last night." She looks at him puzzled and cocks her head to the side.

"Why did you stop kissing me then?" she inquires, trailing her fingers up his chest, the cotton feels soft to her fingertips. He bites his lower lip and looks at her regretfully.

"I was afraid if anything happened between us it wouldn't have meant anything to you." He admits, looking off into space. "I wanted to make sure it wasn't because of Gippal that you reacted the way you did." He kisses her forehead and runs his hands up and down her arms. Rikku turns her head away from him and blushes.

" No, it wasn't because of Gippal. I felt something the first time we kissed but I too fought it, telling myself it was rebound. Then, when you were comforting me in the rain I realized it wasn't. I knew for certain that it was you I wanted; I love you too Baralai. I can't fight it anymore either." They gaze into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity before Baralai speaks again.

"I know!" He proclaims as he grabs her hands and leads her over to the couch. "Let's make a new pact." Baralai sits down and pulls her into him. She's sitting sideways on his lap and he puts his arms around her; he plants kisses along the side of her neck just below her ear and she giggles.

"What do you have in mind?" Rikku asks as she tilts her head back and rolls her eyes towards the ceiling in delight. Baralai stops and with his hand he brings her face to his, whispering something softly to her.

"Let's promise to always love each other. I want to spend every waking minute with you for as long as you'll let me." His words are like magic to her ears and she wraps her hands around his head, fingering the short stray hairs from his neck between her fingers. She pulls him in and kisses him gently.

"Oh yes!" she replies dreamily as they sit nose to nose. " I'll make you regret saying that to me. I don't _ever_ plan on leaving you alone." They kiss again and he smiles at her.

"Good. It's settled then." He declares and she laughs as he lifts her off of his lap so he could stand up. Then, in one sweeping motion he scoops her into his arms and carries her off to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Before he sets her on the bed, he looks at Rikku with sudden surprise and she asks him what's wrong to which he replies:

"I think before we start anything we should call your cousin." He states, confusing Rikku further.

"Why in the world would we do that? Do we need her permission or something?" She giggles awkwardly while still in his arms as she tries to understand his cryptic message.

"Believe me, she'll be happy to hear from you."

The End.

A/N: I'm so sad this has ended. I had so much fun writing this and I certainly hope it was worth your while. Thank you to all that read and reviewed this, I'm so grateful to all of you really. Your input and kind words helped me to make this story the best it could be. I surely hope I didn't disappoint. I'm extremely thankful to those of you who are die-hard Rikku/Gippal and Paine/Baralai fans for reading this. I know it took a lot for you to do so.


End file.
